Judgment Day
by snoopykid
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 episode 2. As the group enters the Dark Forest of Neverland, Emma starts to experience some change within her as she starts to accept who she really is 'The Lost Girl'. So who can save the Savior? Will they lose Emma as well as Henry? Why am I asking you? When will I stop asking questions? Just read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This might or might not be a long story, although I wanted to explore this idea a bit with Emma being a Lost Girl and how this new revelation will play out with the Dark Forest, besides I wanted a break from school work and I am slightly at a stalemate with the other one. And just a quick other note thingy: David is not injured in this.

**Judgment Day**

_Emma had awoken to the most heartbreaking, the most devastating sound ever. There was crying all around her as she grabbed her sword, "Guys wake up," she called over to Hook, her parents, and Regina; but they did not move a muscle as they were still in a deep sleep._

_She looked around some more and decided to make her way into the woods, trying to decipher the origins of the crying when a voice startles her, "You hear that too?" cocking her head to the side in confusion the boy speaks again, "Your Emma right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying." He says motioning to the direction that she had come from sounding genuinely confused._

"_Who are you?"She asks him in her no bullshit tone._

"_Oh did I forget to introduce myself?" He asks now faking innocence, "I am Peter. Peter Pan."_

_Faster than he could blink she has him pinned against a tree with her sword at his throat. Applying a little pressure she says threateningly, "Where's Henry?"_

_Pan smirks as his eyes shine with slight enjoyment at her attitude, "You've got fire. I like Fire."_

"_Where is my son?"Emma asks as if she has not heard him, her tone still deadly._

"_Don't worry he is still alive if that is what you are worried about." Pan states offhandedly not even phased._

_Emma's glare hardens at the boy's mannerisms, "Why the hell did you take him?"_

_Pan smirks at her. He knew that he was going to love this game. He was going to enjoy testing her, "He is a very special boy Emma."_

"_I know but that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" Emma repeated starting to lose all patience._

_Pan sighed as he said, "I came here to see who I am up against...the Savior. I got to say I am not disappointed."_

_Emma looked at him for a minute as she asked slowly as she started to smirk slightly, "What are you going to say now? How I am not going to see Henry again?"  
It was Pan's turn to smirk as he said, "No, I am going to help you find him." Seeing he had her full attention he continued, "I will give you a map; a map that will lead you straight to your son."_

_Emma looked at his eyes and saw no trace of a lie in them; however that did not stop her from being wary, "If this is some kind of trap-"_

"_I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises." He starts to pull a folded up piece of parchment from the inside of his vest, "The path to finding Henry is on this parchment." Slowly he gives her the paper._

_Emma accepts the parchment, but does not open it right away as she eyes it…waiting for something to happen. When nothing does she looks at the boy and asks slowly, "Why are you giving it to me?"_

_Pan smirks, "It is not about finding Henry, it is about how to find him and Emma you are the only one who can."_

_Emma looks at him again and opens the parchment, "It's blank." She says slowly._

_Pan continues to smirk as he says, "You will only to be able to read that map, when you stop denying who you really are."_

Emma shot straight up and began to pant as she looked around at the campsite. She still heard the echoing of the cries that filled the night in Neverland. Looking around she sees Snow and David wrapped in each other's arms; then she looks at Regina who looks slightly uncomfortable, but otherwise she is also sound asleep; and then she sees Hook in his area who is also on his back with his arms crossed over his chest. From the dimness of the fire she could tell by the steady rise and fall of his chest that he too is asleep.

She groaned to herself as she began to rub her eyes. Ever since she figured out how the map worked, she started to have that damn memory of how Pan first gave it to her. His first clue to her was to figure out who she really was…and that was an orphan…or otherwise known as a Lost Girl. She stole a look at Snow and David once again, and thought about what else Pan had told her…how she still hadn't forgiven them for leaving her to be orphaned. Then that thought in turn brought about how Henry might not have forgiven her for abandoning him and that she too might be orphaned again.

Closing her eyes she could feel the tears come. She did not even look at him when they had taken him from her. She could not bear the thought of staring at her baby boy, lest she change her mind. However she also remembered what Henry had told her when she first stayed in Storybrooke, "_I know you like me – I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance_."

"_How do you know that?_" She had asked him as she opens her eyes and again looks at her parents as his words floated to her mind as she whispered them out loud, "_Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away._"

Shaking her head once more she tried to lie back down, but as she closed her eyes to drift back to sleep, she suddenly realized something else as she sat back up. She knew why her parents gave her away, just like Henry knew why she gave him away…but he never said that he forgave her…that thought turned over in her mind again: he had never once said that he forgave her…besides that Pan had said that he might never want to leave. Emma looked back at her parents. She understood yes…but she doesn't forgive them…they could say sorry all they wanted, but it doesn't change anything…

She could feel the tears coming to her as the echoing cries of the island came louder as she curled into herself on the hard cold earth…and that thought amongst other thoughts continued to plague her mind as she closed her eyes…allowing the memories that she long since buried came to the surface.

**-A few Days Later-**

Snow watched Emma closely as they made their way through the Dark Forest. Hook had mentioned to them that there was another way to reach Pan's hideout. He had said it might take a bit longer, however it was much safer; but Regina and (to her much surprise) Emma were both adamant in going the quicker way and (she had to slightly agree with Emma on this point) follow Pan's instructions this time, unless they wanted another battle with the Lost Boys; but as they continued hiking and sleeping in the Dark Forest, she couldn't help but notice how much Emma seemed to change before her eyes.

In fact, as Snow continued to think about the blonde, this seemed to almost start when Emma had figured out the secret to the map. She had begun to notice that Emma's normally bright hazel eyes have turned dull and almost lifeless and underneath them were dull purple like bags that had started to form. Also Snow noticed how Emma's attitude with everyone was starting to change. She was becoming more short-tempered and more isolated, "I say we break for camp." Hook's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Emma stopped and looked at the pirate sharply, "Why should we do that? It is not even starting to become dark yet."

Snow winced at the tone and then looked at Hook, who she was trying to decipher if he or anyone for that matter was surprised at this, "I agree with Swan." Regina said before he could get a word out, "You have us breaking for camp hours before it gets dark. We have to get to Henry."

David could tell that Hook was starting to become impatient so he tried to intervene to keep the peace, "Why don't we compromise? We walk for another hour or so and then break for camp, besides I think we should probably find a source of water since we are running low." To make a point he swirled the canteen.

Snow looked at her daughter, and she noticed that Emma had gotten a glazed look in her eye as she watched David swirl the canteen. It was like she wasn't really with them at the moment as she just watched his movements, "Fine whatever," Regina snapped at them and then looked to Emma, "are you sure this is the right way?"

Emma did not respond. Her eyes followed David's movement like a hawk as he placed the canteen back on his belt buckle. Snow noticed her slight wince as his hands grasped the belt to hook the canteen on it; which made Snow curious and just as she was about to call Emma's name, she heard Regina's voice yell, "SWAN!"

Emma jumped as she faced Regina, "What?" Emma snapped as she looked toward the Queen.

"Do not give me that tone Sheriff." Regina warned her voice low and threatening, "I asked you a question."

Emma glared at Regina, "Excuse me, but you do not talk to me like that." Hook could see a fight coming and while under 'normal' circumstances he enjoyed a good fight, he could tell something was really off about Emma. He watched as Emma and the Queen took a step toward one another, "I do not care who the hell you were in the Enchanted Forest your majesty," Emma spat out the title causing Regina's eyes to narrow, "but let me tell you something: you do not get to order me around like I am your peasant girl."

Regina eyed the blonde in front of her and took a deep breath and tried to think about Henry and how he would be disappointed in their argument. Releasing her breath she said slowly, "All I did was ask a question about if we were really going the right way. You were the one who zoned out dear." Just like Emma spat out her title, she spit out the word 'dear'.

Snow watched in amazement at Regina's self-control but Emma was not having any of it, "Of course it is the right way! I am the one who figured out how to work the damn thing! Besides we probably would have been on this trail already if someone hadn't gone breaking the rules!"

"Oh so it is my fault?!"

"You said it not me!" Emma yelled.

Before Regina could react further Snow and David both got into the middle of the quarreling women, "Ok let's back away and take a nice deep breath." Snow said gently looking at her daughter then looking over her shoulder at Regina who looked ready to kill.

"Give me the map, I am leading." Regina stated pushing passed Charming.

Emma looked out at the stretched hand, and then looked at the Queen, "Over my dead body. It is my map. Pan gave it to me." Regina watched as Emma folded the map and placed it in her pocket, "Besides we are wasting time and day light." Emma stated firmly.

"Then lead on." Regina growled out, but not before sensing something in the air around the blonde as Emma abruptly turned away from them and continued walking.

David exchanged glances with Snow as he walked immediately behind his daughter. Snow was about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Regina giving her a look. Hook walked passed them to follow the prince and the savior, but made sure to still keep within earshot of the princess and the Queen, "What is it?" Snow asked as they made a move to follow the rest of the group.

"You daughter is going to get us killed. That is what this is." Regina said in a low harsh voice, "Besides I do not trust that map."

"You saw it though. It has Pan's hideout labeled, despite him being-as Hook called him-a demon child; he has kept his word to her." Snow whispered in a just as hushed voice.

Regina shook her head, "Oh please dear, you really cannot be that stupid or naïve."

Snow halted suddenly and whirled to face her step-mother, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"I am sorry I was not aware that I stuttered," Regina retorted, "I had said that even you could not be that stupid or naïve," at her step-daughter's glare Regina groaned, "I guess you really are so let me spell it out for you: Magic. Comes. With. A. P-R-I-C-E. Price."

Snow heaved a sigh of her own and continued walking, ignoring her step-mother, she knew that of course but she failed to really know what Regina was talking about until she saw a purple smoke in front of her and her step-mother blocking her way, "As much as it pains me, I am trying to actually have a meaningful conversation with you."

"By insulting me?" Snow asked eyebrows raised.

"Well your thick headedness is getting in the way so I had to get your attention somehow." Regina said crossing her arms.

Snow shook her head, "Look whatever it you have to say, please say it. Otherwise stop wasting my time and-"

"How do you think that map was made?" Regina shot out, "Magic; how do you think Emma got it to work?" Without waiting for a response she said, "Magic. Do you see my point now? Magic has a price and who do you think is going to pay that price?"

Snow's eyes widened as she looked ahead to see Emma, David, and Hook stopped by a tree. Hook looked like he was showing them some kind of plant and then pointing to the forest floor. She tried to see her daughter and judge her attitude, but Emma was not giving anything away, "I wonder if that is why she has been so different…" Snow trailed off not understanding how she hadn't caught on before.

Regina followed the other woman's gaze and said, "Neverland is a place that brings out the worst in you. I wouldn't be surprised if this would affect her, being so new to magic and all."

"No that is not it, there has to be something else." Snow insisted now turning her attention to the Queen, "I am sorry."

Regina looked at Snow and turned away to start walking toward the waiting group ahead not responding to her. Something Snow had said (and it wasn't the apology) got her thinking as she looked at the blonde. She could indeed tell that something was off. Now that she looked back on it, she was sure it began when Emma had first gotten the map, "Well?" she asked as they stood around, "What are we waiting for?"

"You two lasses," Hook responded, "I showed Swan and Prince some more edible food here and what creatures to look out for." He motioned to the plant and then to the forest floor.

"Everything ok?" Charming asked as he looked from the Queen to his wife, "Looked like a pretty intense conversation." He gave Regina a look that spoke many volumes and one of those volumes was: you better not have hurt her.

Before Regina could defend herself Snow spoke up, "Yes everything was fine. Regina was just telling me that she could maybe transport us a bit closer to the hideout so-"

"No," Emma spoke up firmly, "we do this his way." Just as Emma began to walk she turned back around and said in a harsher tone, "By the way you were not a very good liar as Mary-Margret, what makes you think Snow White could be any better." Everyone shared a glance as they followed Emma deeper into the Dark Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judgment Day**

"You will not get away with this!" Henry called out from his make-shift cell area, "When my grandparents and moms get here, you will be sorry!"

He could hear roars of laughter coming from the boys, but one laugh sent chills down his spine as he could hear footsteps approaching him, "Now what makes you think that Believer?"

Henry glared at the boy, "Look you don't have to do this. Just send me back and we could forget this whole thing."

Peter looked at him and smiled, "Well then how would your grandparents and moms feel if they came all this way just to save you, and all of a sudden you were not here to greet them?"

"Wait they are already here?" Henry asked slightly surprised. Last he had known Hook left with the last of the beans.

"Yes they are, in fact I had the pleasure of meeting your grandparents, seeing Captain Hook again, and moms; your one mother is very…how to put this?" Pan asked himself while faking to think, "Fierce."

Henry watched as Pan sat in front of him and smiled slightly as he said, "I think they both are fierce."

Pan shook his head, "No, this one has a special type of fire that I was looking for."

"Emma?" Henry asked, "What do you want with her?"

"Besides the fact that she has the most powerful magic in all the realms you mean?" Pan asked enjoying his game with Henry.

Henry nodded, "Yea, why kidnap me just to get to her? Why not just come to Storybrooke or face her yourself?"

"Because where is the fun in that? Besides she needed to come to Neverland in order to play my game. She needs to see who she really is, and that could not be done in your world." Pan explained slowly, "I need for her to see who she really is…"

"She knows who she is," Henry said, "she is the Savior."

Pan smiled as he stood up, "Oh Henry she is so much more than that. She is so much more than anyone, including herself, has yet to realize…although she is just starting to right now." He added as he looked towards the direction of the Dark Forest, "Shouldn't be long now…"

Henry followed his gaze and asked, "What exactly shouldn't be long now?"

"For their arrival of course, you see I had told Emma that it wasn't about finding you, but how to find you. I gave her a map as a tool to help her; after all she was and is supposed to be the only one in finding you."

"Why help her? Why help them if you want me so badly?" Henry asked slowly.

Pan looked at him, "You still think this is about you? You are only a small piece of this. A pawn as some would say," He knelt down once more, "your mother is who I am really after. She plays a bigger part in this…she is the Queen and she is about to head right into a trap. Well lights out. Good night Believer, it was fun 'hanging out' with you."

"Wait no! Come back!" Henry yelled, but Pan ignored him and he saw their small fire go out and once again he was left in the darkness to ponder Pan's words.

-**Snoopykid-**

"Stare into that fire any longer and it may go out." A voice says as she felt the presence of someone sitting next to her.

"What do you want Hook?" Emma asks not as harsh as before, but there still was an edge to her voice as the screams and cries of the boys start to make themselves known, as Neverland's moons start to appear in the night sky. Emma winces as her own terrible voices start to creep into her mind like clockwork. She could almost have these nights down to a science.

Hook studies her as he can now see what exactly is going on. He watches as she closes her eyes and pulls her knees further into herself, as if trying to protect herself from some sort of unknown enemy. How could he not have realized this sooner? It all really makes sense, her attitude, the lack of sleep, the way she watched the Prince and Princess like a hawk each time they reached for something…hell even that look in her eyes…the same look that he had commented to her on the beanstalk so long ago, "_I spent many years in Neverland – home of the Lost Boys. They all share the same look in their eyes… The look you get when you've been left alone._" His voice came back to him as he continued to watch Emma try and pull herself together.

"_Yeah, well, my world ain't Neverland._" She had said to him. Of course back then he was more or less calling her out, not exactly trying to be friendly by any means.

Hook then internally winced as he recalled his retort, "_But an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it?_"

Shaking his head he snaps himself out of his train of thought as Emma opens her eyes and lets out a shaky breath and continues to stare aimlessly into the fire, "Why don't you go to sleep love? I can keep watch." He offered gently.

"I am fine. I do not need sleep nor will I ever sleep until Henry is back with us." Emma said in a low voice that anyone would just back off right away.

However Hook was not like anyone else, "Emma lass, when was the last time you slept?"

Emma laughed, but it was not a good laugh, "Well let's see, I think it was when I was three and I thought I really did have true parents, but wait they were not really my parents so no amount sleep for my thirteen years in the system as I always had to be on guard. Then I believe I was still with Neal and sleep was pretty good, however that was short lived. So I think it might have been when I was living in Boston, because at least I had a decent living expense. That was what? A year or so ago, before things were turned upside down in my life?"

Hook had nothing to say about that as he watched Emma glaring into the fire so he tried another approach, "I meant here love. When was the last time you-"

"I haven't." Emma growled out, "I haven't and like I stated before, I will not rest until Henry is back."

He nodded and for a few minutes only the sound of the crackling fire could be heard to his ears, along with a faint humming sound. However when he looked at Emma, he could see her shaking despite the humid night, and it was then that he could not contain himself any longer, "You hear them."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked looking at him for the first time.

"You hear them. The Lost Boys; that is how you got the map to work isn't it? You had to realize that you were orphaned, making you the Lost Girl." Hook said sadly as he too tore his gaze from the red and orange flames to look at her.

Emma managed to look back into the fire and sighed, "I heard them the first night we were here. I tried to wake you guys, but you were sleeping…that is when I went to see where it was coming from and ran into Pan." Hook nodded in understanding, "Can you hear them too?" He looked at her and could see in her green eyes that she was desperate to know.

"Not really," he said softly as he looked away, "when I first came here after Milah's death I heard them clear as a bell. Those were the most agonizing nights for me, but after I continued deeper towards my revenge, the screams and cries became more like white noise to me. Now it is more like a humming."

Emma nodded and looked away, feeling at least a bit better; although it was not much, "Pan had said that Henry would never want to leave, because I abandoned him just like my parents abandoned me." She did not know why she was admitting this to him, but the feeling of needing to talk took over the defense mechanisms in her walls, "He said that Henry never really forgave me, just like I never forgave my parents."

Hook was surprised at Emma's confession, but seeing her waiting for his response prompted him to say, "Why did you give him away?"

"I was eighteen, in jail, was in no way mother material. I had to give him his best chance. I-" Emma swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "I didn't even look at him when the doctor held him out to me. He said that it was not too late to change my mind, but I couldn't. I heard him crying, but I didn't even look at him." Emma closed her eyes and bowed her head not wanting Hook to see the tears that were spilling out from them.

Killian could hear soft sobs and knew they were not coming from the blonde next to him, and looked over to see Snow and the Prince watching them. He could vaguely see by the dim light that the Prince was supporting his wife. He did not know how long they were listening in on them, but he shook his head hoping that they got the message to not interrupt them. Then looking over to the Queen's area he could see slight movement, and he too knew that the Queen heard everything, "Emma lass, Henry does forgive you. I am sure he understands-"

"That is just it though. I know he understands, hell I understand; but that changes nothing. He never said he forgave me…just like-"

"You can't forgive them." Hook finished, "I know lass, please believe when I say that I know."

"There is something else too…" Emma said quietly that Hook had to strain his ears to hear her despite their close proximity, "he said that Henry might not want to leave Neverland, because of what I did…and that I am going to be an orphan again this time permanently."

Killian's eyes narrowed, "I am not going to let that happen lass. I promised that I will return your boy to you and I will keep that promise."

Emma laughed bitterly, "I know, that is not what I am worried about though."

"No?" Killian asked confused.

"No. I know Henry has a reason to go home and that he will not lose faith whether or not he forgives me. I know that my parents will make it out alive; after all according to Regina and Gold they are too stubborn to give up and die. However-" Emma paused as she prepares herself to make another self-confession.

"However…" Hook prompted not really seeing where this was going.

"However I am worried that Henry will lose me anyway." Emma admitted.

"Lose you?" Killian scoffed trying to get a rise out of her, "Never. Emma you are way too stubborn to lose that boy."

Emma stood up away from the fire, "It is not that simple. Ever since I got here I have been different. I hear the crying and it just brings me back to memories that I thought buried and laid to rest…I think this place is-"

Killian stood up and spun her around to make sure that she was making eye contact, "No Emma, no more." Before she could speak he said, "I will not allow anything to happen to you. I will bring you to your boy, and you and your family will go home together."

"No," Emma said shaking her head, "I need you to promise me that if it comes down to it, you get Henry and the others including yourself out of here."

"Swan-"

"No Killian," his heart skipped a beat as his name came off her tongue, "I am not worth it. I am thinking of worse case scenarios. I need a firm plan and that is the best I have. Please, promise me." Emma said looking at him firmly. When he didn't respond she stated, "I thought we had an understanding…?"

"We do lass and if I must then fine. I promise. Get the lad and everyone else out if things go…bad." Killian nodded as Emma pulled away from his grip and began to go to their separate sleeping areas.

He turned to see Emma lie down and tried to block out the agony of the cries and he shook his head as David and Snow walked swiftly over to him, "How much of that did you two hear?" He asked.

"Enough." David said in a quick and whispered angry voice, "You really do not think you are keeping that promise?"

"Yea, what kind of promise was that?" Snow demanded just as low and angry, "Do you really think that we are going to let her stay here if something goes wrong in all of this?"

"No," Hook said simply as he sat down, "nor did I think your faith in me was that shallow mates." David and Snow gave him a critical look, "Swan and I have an understanding and I will not let anything happen to her anyway; no matter what promise I made." Before they could speak he said, "Look we still have a ways to go so I suggest we get some type of sleep."

David and Snow sighed and went back to their area, but unlike most other nights they did not sleep as soundly as they had before. Instead they watched as their daughter started to toss and turn and by the dimness of the fire Snow could see the agony on her daughter's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for your support and the awesome reviews! So in this chapter get ready for some Emma and Regina bonding (or as much bonding as they could tolerate with each other). I will try and keep them in character as much as possible so once again thank you guys and hope you enjoy!

**Judgment Day**

Regina could not believe what she was hearing as Hook was glaring hardly at her and the two idiots, who was glaring just as equally back at him, "Look all I am saying is that I think that Swan would be more enjoyable if we let her sleep a bit later. The crying and the screams are more subtle during the day than at night. That is how this island works," Hook said in a tone that showed he had been saying this for over ten to almost fifteen minutes.

"Ok we get that, but why-" David was about to when Regina had to cut in, "Do I have to babysit her?"

David and Snow both motioned to her in agreement as Hook placed his face in his hand, "Because in order for this to work there has to be some level of trust; and in order to get trust we must be willing to give trust. Besides I believe the Queen;" he motioned to Regina, "and Swan;" he motioned to Emma, "have some issues that they need to work out which is leading to the cause of some the problems between us."

Snow looked at her step-mother, "Ok but leaving those two alone is going to create more problems when Emma awakens to find us gone with Regina babysitting."

"And I do not like the idea of leaving the woman who tried to kill us with our daughter." David growled out.

Regina crossed her arms, "And you think I actually like this? I would much rather wake her ass up and continue towards Pan's hideout than play babysitter."

Hook was getting fed up with the bickering and he finally decided that since diplomacy was not working he was going to have to resort to force, "Look this is how I say we are going to do this and will not have any more discussion about it. I am the captain and what I say goes so," He motioned to Snow and David, "You two are going to come with me and get more food and water; and you," he motioned to Regina, "are going to watch over Swan."

Seeing that they were not going to win, Snow lowered Charming's hand and sighed, "Alright fine, we trust you on this;" then turning back to her step-mother she said, "please keep Emma safe."

Regina groaned as well seeing that she was not going to get her way, "Yes fine. Whatever just get back soon so we could be on our way already."

Snow nodded and motioned to Hook to lead the way. Charming looked to Regina and said, "I swear if you so much as-"

"Please give me a bit of credit. Do you think I would really try something when we are close to getting Henry back?" Regina said in a bored tone. Charming just glared and followed after his wife and the captain.

Regina shook her head and looked at the still sleeping blonde, "Even when you are asleep, you still manage to be a thorn in my side." She said more or less to herself as she took a seat near the smoldering fire pit.

Although her demeanor slightly changed a bit as she watched the blonde, whose facial features looked more relaxed than when she was awake and always on guard. In fact she could not help, but to think about Henry and how he looked when he was asleep. There were nights when she would just watch him in amazement. Amazement in bringing light to her life, seeing the good in everyone and everything, and just being him. As she looked at Emma she remembered hearing the conversation that Hook and Emma had shared.

In all honesty she did not mean to ease drop, more or less she wanted to tell them to shut up; that is until she had heard what Emma had said about Henry and how she had given him up. Regina couldn't even have begun to imagine that is what had happened. She had always thought that Emma gave him up without a second thought, but once again she had the blonde figured out all wrong. Before she could even move a muscle, she heard Emma groan and began to sit up, "Well good morning sleeping beauty." Regina greeted trying to pull herself out of her depressing thoughts about what Emma and Hook discussed.

Emma looked around trying to pieces together her surroundings, "I think Aurora would have been insulted at that comment." Emma stated as she stood up and stretched, "Where is Hook, David, and Mary-Margret?"

Regina just looked at the blonde as she said, "The pirate thought it would be best to let you sleep in a bit and suggested that they should help him gather more food and water."

"So they left you to babysit me? Is that it?" Emma said cocking an eyebrow as she sat back down.

Regina scoffed, "If it is any consolation I was against that part of the plan and so were your parents as well."

Emma winced slightly when Regina said the words parents, however recovered to retort, "Oh that is comforting."

Regina noticed the wince and the sarcasm in Emma's tone and thought back to Hook's words, "Well there was a slightly ulterior motive; Hook thinks that we should talk."

"Talk?" Emma asked confused, "About what and what did Mary and David say to this?"

"Well your father was his charming self and your mother gave in once Hook went into Captain-mode. Anyway Hook thinks that we need to build up more 'trust' if we are going to succeed." Regina said with an eye roll to show her displeasure.

Emma actually burst out laughing, "Seriously? He expects us to bond? Yea right like that is happening."

"'To get trust, we have to give trust' were his exact words." Regina scoffed, "He thinks that will help work out our differences."

Emma stopped laughing and gave Regina a critical look, "Work out our differences? I do not even think Archie or better yet Dr. Phil could help work out our differences. More or less we are better off going to Jerry Springer with the amount of crap we have."

"Who?" Regina asked giving the blonde an odd look.

"Never mind." Emma sighed shaking her head.

Regina kept her eyes on the blonde as she began closing herself off and got a faraway look in her eyes. Then once again her mind went to the conversation as she remembered Emma saying something about not being able to forgive her parents. Turning to look at the pit Regina couldn't help but ask, "Why did you do it?"

"Come again?" Emma asked looking at the woman who was essentially her step-no wait she was not even going to think that.

Regina sighed and clarified, "Jump. Why did you do it?"

"You guys weren't listening to what I was saying. You were all fighting and would have gotten us all killed. I had to do something." Emma shrugged.

"But how did you not want to fight any of us? How were you able to resist your anger?" Regina asked looking at her. Not realizing it she was truly curious, and besides there were other questions that she wanted answers to, but this particular one came about when she was wondering if Emma had not forgiven her parents, then was she still mad at them?

Emma looked into the pit and focused intently on it, "I guess I just do not hold in that much anger like the rest of you. I mean," Emma looked at the other woman and asked, "why do you hate Mary-Margret so much?"

Regina was taken aback by the question, "Did you not read the book?"

Emma shrugged, "I just skimmed it to be honest and besides it did not feel right to read about other people's history; I just read the one part of the story where you enacted the curse…well rather part of it since I burned the other pages."

"So that is why there were missing pages," Regina muttered to herself. Then she saw Emma looking at her, "I took that book away from Henry when you first mentioned it to me, because I was wondering how he was getting so suspicious. I saw that there were pages ripped out. Why did you burn them?"

"Partly because I was scared and the major part was that I wanted Henry to trust me since you set me up when he thought I called him crazy," Emma glared at her, but then softened as she turned away from her, "besides I was already growing attached to him. Anyway back to my original question."

Regina really did not want to tell her story to her rival, and was about to say so when Hook's words came back to her about setting aside differences and building trust with one another. She knew that the only way to achieve in getting Henry back was to give a little to get a little; so she said, "I will tell you my story if-" She paused as Emma looked at her now with a wariness in her eyes, "you answer a few of my questions."

Emma was wary as she looked at the Queen, she knew she should refuse however her curiosity overtook her, "Well I guess as Gold would say, we have a deal dearie?"

Regina couldn't help but smirk at Emma's impression of Gold, "Deal." Then she became serious and said, "It all started with a stable boy…"

As Emma listened to the story, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her rival. When she had first come to Storybrooke, she recalled her question that she had asked the woman, "_How in the hell did you get like this_?" Were her words…well now she knew the how and the why; although there was something else that she did not understand, which she asked once Regina was finished, "So I know why you are so upset with Mary-Margret; but not to speak ill of the dead, but isn't you anger misplaced? Like majorly misplaced?"

Regina got up and began to pace, "By that point I just couldn't fight my mother. She was just too powerful."

"So you used an innocent kid that your mother manipulated the hell out of just because you were too much of a coward to challenge your mother?" Emma demanded as she too stood up, "That is sick!"

Regina spun to face her, "Oh and lying to Henry about his father being dead isn't?"

"At least I did not murder people and steal their hearts." Emma scoffed.

"Please you have just as much parental issues possibly more than I did." Came the retort, "Speaking of which it is your turn," Regina watched as Emma became guarded, "tell me why you hate them so much."

"I do not hate them." Emma said quickly.

Regina smirked. "Yes you do. I can see it. I can sense it."

Emma took a step back and turned away from her, "I. Do. Not. Hate. Them."

Regina walked swiftly over to the blonde and spun her around so Emma was looking at her as she began firing off, "Ok then if you don't hate them then why do you push Snow away when you two were such good friends before? Why do you not call them by their parental titles? Why are you constantly keeping them at arms' length? Why have you yet to say that you forgive them?" Before Emma could respond Regina continued, "It because you really do hate them. It is because they sent you away. It is because of them that you had no love. It is because of them that you had to give Henry away."

"Because of your damn curse! A curse that you enacted for something your mother did! You sent the whole damn Enchanted Forest into a mindless oblivion for twenty-eight god damn years!" Emma shouted at her.

However Regina continued as if Emma hadn't spoken, "You hate them because you went to them for help and they blew you off, and because they-"

"Alright! I hate them! You happy?! Are you happy now that I said it?! I hate them!" Regina stepped away as Emma started ranting, "You wanted to know what was in those pages I burned?! They told how my so-called father placed me in a magical wardrobe so I could escape the damn curse." Emma began to pace like a caged animal and then suddenly stopped and said, "Now for what is not in those pages: After that fiasco I was found by August and he told everyone I was found on the side of the freeway, so we were in the same orphanage but he left me awhile after that. I did get adopted but when I was three I was sent back when that family managed to have a kid of their own."

Regina had never seen Emma so enraged like this, not even when they fought in the cemetery or not even close when she had found out about the turnover, "Do you know about the system? I was in it for the rest of my teenage years ok? For sixteen fucking years I had to endure being bounced from house to house. From family to family; all the while hearing how worthless I was, how stupid I was, how no one really gave a fucking damn about me! All I was ever good for was being a meal ticket – nothing more." Emma took a step closer to Regina who once again took a step back, "I had to endure that and worse for sixteen years until I managed to runaway and live on the streets."

Emma was panting as she spoke, not even being able to stop as all the pent up anger leaked out of her, "You know why I always moved around...having seven addresses in the last decade with the longest being two years in Tallahassee? I will tell you that too! When I met Neal we were both petty thieves, until I found out that he stole twenty grand worth of watches. So not wanting us to go our separate ways because I loved him oh so god damn much, I stole them from the place he stored them. He was supposed to fence them and meet up with me, but instead he ratted me out to the cops where I was then sentenced to jail for eleven months. That is why I had Henry in jail in the first place! I had given him up because I had no money, no 'support' system, and because of not having a proper mother figure to guide me in taking care of a kid I was forced to give him his best chance! Which ring a ding ding was not with me!"

"Emma-" Regina tried to speak seeing that this meltdown was getting worse and she could feel magic radiating off of the blonde, and see the blonde's appearance start to change the more she described her abandonment.

"I went to Tallahassee to wait for the jackass! For two years I waited before giving up! So you know why I am good at finding people?! You know why I originally became a bounty hunter? It was to find my so-called family! That is why I moved around! I wanted to find them and tell them off for everything! I wanted answers to the thousands of questions I have; but instead my kid comes, finds me, and takes me on a magical adventure to break some damn curse and that is how my roommate and the guy who screwed her over became my parents?! We are the same age! We have the same experiences! Oh and lets add insult to injury by adding salt to the wound you are supposedly my step-grandmother?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Emma yelled.

They stood there in silence and Regina could feel the energy leaving Emma as she went to sit down once more; although Regina was sure that this was not the end of the story, "Satisfied? Is that the answer you were looking for?" Emma asked quietly feeling drained.

"Yes to the answer and no...not at all satisfied." Regina muttered looking down at the blonde. Before she could speak more they heard rustling coming from the woods. Emma jumped up and unsheathed her blade as Regina readied a fireball.

As they readied their attacks, three people emerged and they eased up, "Hey we got food and water!" Snow said with a small smile seeing Emma and Regina looking in one piece, "How did you sleep Em?" Snow asked gently as Emma sheathed her sword.

"Fine." Emma responded shortly, "Thanks for the babysitter, we had a blast."

The attitude was not missed by Snow whose smile dimmed, "Well glad you slept well." Then turning to Regina she said, "Thank you for watching her."

Regina scoffed, "Whatever just don't expect me to do it again."

Charming and Snow caught each other's eyes as Regina and Emma looked at one another. shrugging they went over to their sleeping area, just as Regina turned her back on Emma, "So enjoy some grandmother granddaughter bonding time?" Hook asked in a low voice as Emma joined her parents for breakfast.

"This was not what we discussed," Regina said in a furious whisper, "I wanted to talk, but not like that."

"Pardon me if I thought it would give her and yourself some closure. Neverland was made to bring out your weakness and exploit them. As for Swan this rule is definitly in effect." Hook said motioning to the blonde.

Regina looked over and then back at Hook, "Well I did learn a few things if that is what you are implying. Her magic has indeed grown, not really in a good way."

"Anything to help her make it good way?" Hook asked.

Regina could see some desperate need in his eyes, as she moved passed him she said, "Without Rumplestiltskin I am at a loss. He would know better than me." As Regina joined in for breakfast, Hook was left standing to watch. They needed the crocodile and unfortunately they were left without one.


	4. Chapter 4

So I know that this is going to be like at a fast pace here, however I find it necessary so yea. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and this next chapter.

**Judgment Day**

Emma had always liked a game of chess. She did not know how or why she liked the game so much; however she managed to apply the concepts to her life. In her mind, chess was a critical part in her life. When she was a bail-bonds person she would imagine a board and pretend that the targets were the pieces. As she would be doing that, she would then formulate a plan. She was taught to have multiple plans for any and all situations. That way she would never get caught off-guard. If she was stuck on a particular target, then she would really get out a chess game and start playing. As for this particular game, she was trapped. In her mind the King had them cornered and they were in trouble.

They had considered an ambush. Regina was supposed to mask them in a thick black cloud of smoke, while Snow, David, and Hook took out the lost boys. She was supposed to go in, grab Henry, and run like hell. Everything had been mapped out to a T…however what was not factored in the plan was Rumpelstiltskin and Neal coming out of nowhere and making their own plan which all in all sent their plan to hell. Now they were all trapped like rats. Emma had her blade pointed at Pan, who was looking smug as Felix held a blade to Henry's throat. No one dared moved a muscle, "Well it seems as if the Judgment Day is upon us at last." Pan said in a triumphant voice. Echoes of laughter from the boys rang throughout the area.

Emma looked around as the boys started collecting their weapons, however when one of the boys came for her blade, Pan stopped him, "No, let her keep it. I am not through yet." The boy backed away and Emma watched as they were pushed in the middle of the circle behind her.

"Emma I am so sorry," she heard Neal's voice, but did not look at him.

"Oh really? Why the hell did you go off on your own instead of finding us first?!" Regina demanded facing Neal as he winced.

"Watch that tone dearie. That is my boy you are talking to!" Gold snarled out trying to defend his son, "Besides I left you people on the boat for a reason!"

"It's a ship!" Hook yelled back to Gold, "Besides did you really expect us to do nothing?!"

"Guys stop-" Snow was about to say when, "SILENCE!" Pan yelled. They winced as they saw Felix's hold on Henry tightening and the blade was closer to his throat.

Emma now spared a glance at everyone and readied herself, "Look you won ok? Now let Henry go."

Pan smiled and shook his head, "I am afraid that is not quite right Emma. You see I have not won the game just yet."

Emma raised her eyebrows at him as she heard Hook ask, "Then what is it you are really after?"

"Well magic of course. I needed the Heart of the Truest Believer to get to the Savior," Pan answered motioning to Henry and then to Emma, "but sadly Savior you are not ready to fulfill my needs just yet."

"And what exactly do you want with me?" Emma asked.

Pan looked at Emma with a curious glance. He was watching her closely as she was still in her defensive stance, ready to strike at a moment's notice, "You know something doesn't fit," thinking for a moment he smiled again, "and I know what it is!" He waved his hand.

Emma saw the blade in her hand disappear in a thick cloud of purple smoke and in its place was a gun. She looked at him and then checked the gun to find it fully loaded. She looked at Pan and asked, "So what is the catch?"

"No catch Savior. Just trying to even out the playing field is all," he shrugged.

"I do not believe it." Emma stated as she pointed the gun at him, "Why give me a weapon that I am perfectly adapted to?"

"Well for starters you shoot me and Felix here hurts your son." He motioned to Felix and Henry winced, "Shoot Felix and you risk harming your son. Either way Henry gets hurt so I know you would not chance that."

Emma swallowed and lowered the gun, "You are right; so I ask again: what do you want with me?"

"Well that is just part of the next game we are going to play. It is called," He waved his hand again and two dummies appeared along with a cross bow appeared, "Target Practice. See the object of this game is to see who has the better aim."

"What is the point of this game?" Snow asks as she watches Emma's expression.

"Well whoever has the best aim wins. The loser has to reveal something to the winner. That is how you will get information; ready to play Emma?" Pan asks smirking.

Before Emma could respond Neal shouted, "Wait!" Heads turned to look at him, "Let me play instead."

"No it has to be the Savior." Pan stated firmly.

"But-"

"Let's play." Emma said firmly before Neal could talk.

"No Mom," Henry pleaded. He thought back to when they would play darts she couldn't hit anything, "Please-"

"On one condition," Emma said cutting him off.

Pan looked at her as he readied his crossbow, "Oh?"

"If I win, you let Henry go," She said firmly, "then I will continue playing whatever game you want."

"Double edge sword then Emma? You win I let Henry go," He repeated, "but you continue playing my games?"

"Whatever sick game you want me to play," Emma said.

"And how do I know that you will not try anything like you did with the map?" He asked smirking.

Emma looked back at the group, then at her son, and then to her parents. Closing her eyes she sighed. She knew what answer Pan was looking for and she knew that she always kept her word, so she said looking back at him, "You have my word as a Lost Girl."

Henry's eyes widened at his mother's words and he stole a glance as his grandparents and father at their sorrowful expressions. He began to wonder just what Emma's words mean. How could she possibly be a lost girl when she had both parents right here with her; just like he now had his father and mother right here with him? Pan however looked at her and sighed to himself, "You are not fully one just yet, however I will adhere to your condition. If you win, then I will let Henry go."

He led the group a bit closer to the shooting area and from this view Emma saw the targets were about twenty or so yards away, "Ladies first?" Pan offered with a light smile.

"I believe it is customary that the host should go first." Emma said returning the smile just as mockingly.

"As you wish," He readied the crossbow, took aim, and fired.

Everyone watched in awe at the speed he was able to re-load the weapon and when all was said and done he looked to Felix, "You and the boy check the dummy and agree on where I had hit." He ordered.

Henry felt Felix loosen his hold and he looked at the group and then at his mother as Felix pushed him forward to look at the dummy. He was in awe at the aim that Pan had and once they were back with the group Pan asked looking at him, "Well?"

"Six arrows through the heart area," Henry muttered looking at the ground wondering how his mother was going to beat that. Really? Emma couldn't help but think to herself, what is it with villains and hearts around here?

Pan was smiling clearly satisfied, "Well Emma you are up."

"Gun or crossbow?" Emma asked motioning to both weapons. Snow and David looked at one another in questioning. They knew that Emma had a somewhat good aim with a gun; but Pan already had an advantage since he managed to aim at the heart.

"Well there was a reason I gave you the weapon." Pan said smoothly and faux politeness as he motioned to the gun in Emma's hand.

Emma looked at the dummy and then turned her back on it and took a step toward the group to give herself a bit more room. Closing her eyes she heard David say, "Come on Emma, you can do this."

"Come on Lass." From Hook who was watching her carefully. He was not entirely sure what Emma was doing, so he couldn't get a read on her feelings. However he thought that a bit more support would help her.

"Emma," she heard Neal sigh. Neal had never actually seen Emma shoot a gun, but when they used to play darts, he knew she didn't have the best aim; but he knew that he had to have faith in her…for everyone's sake.

"Mom," Henry's plea reached her. He was watching her carefully as she kept her eyes closed. He didn't know what she was thinking…or rather not thinking; but he had to have faith…he would always have faith in his family.

"Sweet heart?" Snow called out, not sure of her daughter's mental state, but she believed in her daughter and she always would. Emma could do this; she thought to herself, if these past weeks proved anything, Emma can pull through.

"Don't screw up." Regina muttered, but earned looks from Neal, David, Snow, and Hook. Gold however just watched with a passive expression. He could tell something was shifting with Emma, and he did not like it. This was one of the reasons why he wanted them to stay on the ship. He knew that Neverland would affect Emma the most out of all of them…and she just placed not only herself at risk of its magic, but she was risking their lives as well.

Different images flashed through her mind as she tried to focus and control herself; but then she heard the taunting of the boys and finally Pan's voice reached her, "Going to give up Road-kill?"

She snapped her eyes open suddenly at the way Pan said that word and everyone watched as in one swift movement Emma turned and fired the gun. She kept firing deafening rounds until she heard the clicking of the gun. Panting she kept her poise as Pan sent Henry and Felix back over to check, once they came back Felix said, "She fired right in the middle of the eyes." He motioned to the area on himself to show them.

Everyone was in awe, but Snow was looking at Emma with concern as Pan stated, "Very well. A deal is a deal. Henry you may go stand with the rest of your…family." Henry did not move as he was still watching his mother closely. She managed to lower the gun slightly as he slowly made his way to the group, "Well Emma; Questions?" Pan asked smugly knowing what she was going to ask.

"That name…how did you know that name?" Emma asked looking at him with a deadly glare. She didn't know why the name still struck her, but it did. It was beginning to bring up things she had thought she buried. It was as if she could hear the taunts and sneers in her mind as the name echoed in her head.

"Really? I kidnap your son and you ask how I know all of your old nicknames as a kid?"

Emma felt like everything was closing in around her; it was like her memories were coming to life as she looked at him, "You know them all?"

"Oh sure. Road-kill, Roadside Trash, Roadside Nothingness; must I go on?" Pan asked as he noticed how white Emma's face gotten, "That is not all I know of course."

"What-?" Emma started to ask.

"I know everything about you. I know your past, I know your present, and if I am correct I know your future as well." Pan said looking at her, "For instance I know how you became a sharp-shooter. Besides the family that you had before you were three, the second longest was for about a year when you were nine and the father of that family was a Marine Sniper."

Everyone watched as Emma's face paled, but Pan continued, "He would take you camping on the long weekends and teach you how to shoot. You were really gifted if I remember correctly. No wonder though right: Your mother's archery talent and father's sword skills in the genes and all. Sadly though you did not get adopted with them…what happened again?"

Henry watched as his mother looked like she was going to be sick as she responded, "Car accident."

"That's right. You got in trouble at school for fighting and he thought a camping trip was in order to clear your head and as you two were going to the camp ground that was when the accident occurred. Head on collision…drunk driver right?" Emma didn't respond as she shook her head, "You begged to go on the trip and she was saying no, but he had to say yes and therefore it was like you caused the accident so she sent you back saying you were…oh yes cursed."

"Shut up." Emma said in a low hard voice.

"What? Can't except the fact that you may as well be cursed? After all you have two deaths on your hands already. Let's face it, you are cursed."

Everyone was stunned as they were looking at Emma. She was shaking as she tried to block out Pan's words as he continued, "Then I believe when you turned eleven you were in a total of four homes in the span of four months. Each involved you getting sent back for fighting. The worse fight I think is when you were fourteen and that was for what again? Trying to earn respect? You smashed a perfectly good…what was it?"

"It was a 1980 Harley-Davidson Flt Tour Glide." Emma answered trying to keep herself together as that night was fighting its way to the surface, "It was my English teacher's motorcycle."

Pan nodded as he continued, "Then that same night you were sent back was the fight you had with Ms. Wilder. You got into a shouting match and ended up storming out, just to go back to the orphanage to find-"

"No," Emma shook her head, "no more. I get it ok?"

Pan shook his head, "I do not think you do."

"Leave her alone." Snow demanded taking a step forward followed by Charming. The boys immediately surrounded them so they could not reach the duo, "Leave-Our-Daughter-Alone!" Snow demanded fiercely emphasizing each word as Regina held on to Henry, who was trying to fight his way to Emma. Hook and Neal also stepped forward to back the King and Queen as Gold was ready to try and set a shield up as the boys were readying for another fight to defend their leader.

Pan smiled wickedly, "So they finally claimed you as their daughter? Which leads me to believe," he looked between Emma and the royals, "you never told them that you caused Ms. Wilder's death. Shame too, she was a nice woman. Dedicated her life to helping children…made the best cookies too if I remember correctly."

"And how the hell would you know that?!" Emma shouted as she could hear the sirens in her head getting louder and hearing the cries of the children in the orphanage when they brought the stretcher out the door.

Pan smiled evilly and took a step closer to Emma as she took a step back, "How do you think I would know that? It is because I was there with you…Emmy."

Emma looked at him closely trying to find a lie in that statement and found none…but still that was impossible he couldn't have been, "No that is a lie. I would remember a demon child like you."

Peter smirked again and laughed and said, "How could I be lying Emmy? You and I both know that I never lie. I keep my promises unlike some people we both know…" He motioned to Neal and Gold in particular, "and I was the only person for the longest time not to abandon you either." He then motioned to her parents and then to Neal. He looked back at her seeing that she was still in denial and said, "Fine I will just have to prove it to you then…where to begin? Perhaps the beginning might be a nice refresher?" Emma didn't say anything as he started to recite, "Once Upon a Time there lived a lovely little princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked step-mother, the Queen, feared that someday Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid…"

Snow and Regina looked at one another not knowing where this was headed, because everyone knew that is not what happened. David then looked between the Queen and his wife as Pan continued telling the wrong story. This was not their story at all…so what did Pan mean that he would start at the beginning. He looked at Neal and Gold seeing if their knew what was going on…however one look at Neal, his heart began to break and following his line of sight he saw why. Emma's body was shaking. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her fists balled at her sides. It was like she was trying to summon all of herself control not to break down, "Dad?" Heads snapped toward Henry's whisper and Regina reluctantly let Henry go over to his father. Neal held on to his son as he asked, "Why-?"

But the question wasn't finished as Emma's voice cut Pan off just as he got to the part with the Queen creating the famous poisoned apple, "Stop. Enough." Her voice was dead as she opened her eyes. They were slightly red as she glared at Peter.

"Why? This used to be your favorite story remember? I believe the last present you ever got from those people you once called parents was a fairytale book." Pan's voice was laced with fake concern, "And this used to be your favorite story. After all you had me read it to you almost every night for the longest time."

"No I had a boy named Benjamin read it to me every night and if you were really there with me then you would know I-"

"Ripped the pages out and burned them right after I left you?" Emma's eyes widened as Pan laughed at her expression, "Idiot girl! Do you not see it yet? I am Benjamin. Of course I had to leave you otherwise I would have lost my magic. When you were placed in those homes, I had to come back to Neverland otherwise I would have started to grow up!"

"You…"

"Yes Emmy. It is me." He smiled, "And to further drive the point home…" He trailed off and waved his hand in front of his face and in a puff of purple smoke Pan's appearance changed. He was taller and had sandy blonde, "Remember me now Emmy?" His voice was slightly deeper and if Henry had to guess, he looked to be about sixteen in this form. Then he looked at his mother, whose face was really pale and she looked like she was about to be sick.

Snow tried to run over to Emma, but the tight circle of Lost Boys closed in. She wanted to tell Regina and Gold to use magic to fight them, but then that would risk Henry's life as well, "What is wrong with her?" Regina demanded to know, "Why is she letting this little bastard-?"

"Because Regina," Heads turned to Neal as he started to explain, "Emma grew up in the system and it was-"

"A hell hole," Pan's voice filtered to them as they went back watching the scene, "Poor little Emmy's life was really a living hell was it not? I believe it stayed that way until you ran away at sixteen yes?"

Emma shook her head as more memories came back to her and Pan's appearance went back to normal, "If you wanted me, why did you leave me? Why go through all this trouble? I was eleven, the same age as Henry!" Emma yelled motioning to the boy in question, then she began to pace as Neverland's magic started to hone in on her making her feel all the feelings she felt when she was younger and after Ben left her, "I was willing to leave with you! I was ready to leave with you! But you crawled out the window leaving me behind! Why?! Why torture my son just to get to me if that was the aim the whole time?!"

"Because you denied the existence of happy endings which means you started to deny the existence of magic!" Pan yelled back as he took a step closer to her and she took a step back, "You were also not yet exposed to any serious magic, besides being the product of True Love."

Snow and David's hearts were breaking at Emma tone of devastation. Hook shook his head, "This is not good. She is falling into Pan's trap and since she agreed to play his game…she is going to lose."

"Excuse me?" David asked whirling around to face the pirate, "What trap?"

Hook motioned to Emma and suddenly they started seeing what he was talking about as Gold said, "The pirate is right. This is precisely the reason you all should have stayed on the ship. Neverland's magic is made to exploit the fears and abandonment of the ones most vulnerable…like Ms. Swan."

"But my mom was not abandoned; not intentionally. She has her parents and my father right-" Henry started to say when Regina shook her head sadly, "I am sorry Henry, but your mother still-"

"Harbors deep rooted anger and hatred for her parents," Peter's voice finished for the Queen as Emma still glared at the boy in front of her, "for giving her away. She still has not forgiven them for what they were forced to do, and if I am not mistaken you still harbor deep hatred for poor Baelfire don't you?"

"Shut up!" Emma yelled as now she saw the police car and started feeling the metal cuffs being placed on her wrists in her mind.

"Oh I am sorry, does your son not know what happened to the two of you? Why you were forced to give him up?" Pan asked smugly shooting looks at Henry.

Henry wiggled out of Neal's hard grip and turned to look at both his mother and father, "Dad? What is he talking about?"

"You shut up! I did it so-" Neal called out ignoring his son. However Snow and David looked slightly confused as did Gold. Hook could see the devastation in Neal's eyes and somehow he guessed it was like something similar to what happened on the beanstalk. The way Emma had looked at him. Regina however reached for Henry and hugged him.

"She could break the curse? Reunite with the ones who sent her away…or was it that you were too much of a coward to face your dear sweet papa?" Pan asked mockingly as he looked away from Emma to meet Baelfire's intense glare, "Let him come forward." He ordered and the Lost Boys allowed an opening and Neal stormed past them and over to Emma who was also looking at him, but not really seeing him.

Neal saw the look in Emma's eyes and he recognized it immediately. It was the look of devastation and he knew exactly what the cause of it was, "Emma baby come on. You know you don't really hate-"

"Shut up! Both of you just shut up!" Emma yelled. No one spoke or moved for a moment as Emma tried to gather her thoughts, or rather tried to differentiate between the memories that were flowing through her head that made her feel like the abandoned child she was and the rational thoughts of the adult that understood what they had done for her.

Pan started laughing and once again the focus was on him, "Really Emma? You really cannot face the facts can you? You really cannot possibly believe that he was the one right?"

"You stay out of this!" Neal growled and then turned back to Emma, "Babe please, I said I was sorry. I was a coward I know that, but I really mean what I said over the portal. I love you."

Emma looked at him and suddenly she could see every kiss. Hear their voices, laughter, the hopes and dreams; however she could see the heartbreak, the pain, the cop's voice, Tamara, Greg, the moment that she had given Henry away, and that is when she shook her head and backed away from him, "No you don't."

"What?" Neal asked astounded, "I do Em, I really do! I love you now as I did then. I came back to you."

"Bull shit Neal. Bull shit!" Emma yelled and ten years of anger unleashed itself right there in front of all of them, "I tried to save your ass so we could have our Talla-fucking-hassee! Twenty grand Neal! I stole twenty-grand worth of watches for you! Then how did you re-pay me?! You sent me to eleven months in jail because you decided to turn me into the fucking cops!"

Henry felt like his heart just stopped. Never once had he asked his parents as to what had happened to them. Never once did he really sit down and talk to his mother about why she had lied to him, all she ever told him was that he broke her heart…now he knew how, "My son would never have done that!" Gold yelled, "He is brave and strong and-"

"Papa please be quiet." Neal said turning to his father. Then back to Emma he said, "Emma please, I didn't want to do that! I told you about August he-"

"Don't! Don't you dare say it. You gave the money to Pinocchio! If it wasn't for that then I could have kept Henry! Henry and I could have had Tallahassee! Or better yet if you really did love me, then you could have led me to Storybrooke yourself! I would not have cared where we were!" Emma yelled, "Besides I came to you for help. I told you that Tamara was a twisted psychopath and on top of it all, if you really did love me oh so god-damn much like really and truly, you would not have moved on with said psycho woman who should have been under heavy duty lockdown in a psych ward with a Thorazine drip!"

Neal gulped as he saw something in Emma's eyes. He was not talking to the woman that he shared a moment with on the beach in Storybrooke, instead it he knew he was talking to the heartbroken teenager that he had fallen in love with, "You know while we are on the topic of the psycho bitch…" Emma turned to her parents, "You didn't believe me either!" She pointed to her parents.

Snow and David knew that this was coming at some point and while she did not outright tell them when they first came here on the ship, they knew that she was angry with them about Tamara, "I told you there was something wrong! I told you that I did not trust her! But no! You had to claim I was the jealous ex! You had to claim I was over-reacting! If you would have believed me in the first place, we would have had her sooner and none of this would have happened!"

"You know what?" Pan interrupted before anyone could speak again, "I am just going to let you all go. I am bored of this game, as entertaining as it was for a bit."

Hook looked distrusting as everyone looked at one another unsure of where this was headed, "Just like that? You are letting us walk away?"

"Of course, however I know one of you is going to stay…" He trailed off as he motioned for the Lost Boys to disperse, "It is the law of this land. Anyone with a lost soul has to stay; the others may come and go as they please."

They looked at one another again and Henry went over to his mother who was still glaring at his grandparents, "Mom?" Emma swallowed and looked at him. He knew something was wrong, but he tried anyway, "It's ok we can leave."

Emma looked at Pan and he just smiled, "It was fun playing with you Emmy, just like old times right?"

Emma didn't say anything as Henry led her back over to the group. He kept a firm hold on her hand as she looked back toward the demon child, who was waving pleasantly at them and then turned to face forward.

As Pan dropped his hand Felix asked, "You really going to let them go?"

"Don't be stupid; of course I am not simply going to let them go." Pan scoffed as the boys went about their business and began to re-set up their campsite.

Felix followed Peter over to one of the boulders and sat down just as Peter sat on the top, "Then why-?"

"She still has raw anger and it wouldn't be very nice of me to deprive her the chance of reaming out her so-called family now would it?" Peter asked, "Besides Neverland is not done with her just yet, just like I am not done with her. She wanted to play my games; well this is just the start of my games."

Before Felix could ask another question, Pan took out his pipe and started playing the melody. As the song echoed throughout the area the boys started dancing around the newly built fire pit they created. Soon, Peter thought as he watched his boys dancing under the music's spell, I will have her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so there is a slight differentiation of the episode we just saw: since I did not make David injured in this story, him and Hook went off on their own for a different reason; but like I said everything else has already happened since Neal and Gold are with them obviously. Glad you are like the story and here is more!

BTW who else was screaming and jumping like joy like a manic with that kiss?! Team CAPTAINSWAN!

**Judgment Day**

I loved you, you made me hate me  
You gave me hate, see it saved me and these tears are deadly  
You feel that? I rip back every time you tried to steal that  
You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that

It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies  
And these lungs have sung this song for too long  
And it's true I hurt too remember I loved you

Black Delilah lyrics by Hollywood Undead

"Close your eyes and point." Emma stated firmly and deadly as she had Neal cornered by a tree once they had made it back to camp. Hook had insisted to make the campsite based on the point that since Pan had let them go and that it was late, it was best to return to the ship when it was lighter out.

In that space of time, Neal had approached Emma and then the two began arguing over what had transpired ten years prior. It also did not help that Henry began asking them questions about the two of them since they had never fully explained what exactly happened either. So that is how Neal was cornered by a tree and Emma was giving him the spine tingling death glare that she had used on her 'quarry', "Whatever spot you pick, that's our home." Emma finished as he looked at her with pity, "That is what you told me in that god damn motel room. So you know what I picked-"

"Tallahassee I know Emma. I was there too." He said gently yet firmly. Neal knew that Emma was at the breaking point, and her acceptance of her orphaned status on a island made for lost souls was not helping. It was like he was literally looking at the teenager, not the woman he shared a rather special moment with on the beach a few (days or was it weeks at this point?) with.  
Emma scoffed at this, "Well that is good. Glad eleven years has not totally fucked up your memory, because I was beginning to think that psycho-bitch brainwashed you. "

"Emma," Snow gasped out moving away from her husband and grandson to place a hand on her shoulder, "that is enough-"

Emma threw her hand off and turned to face her mother, "Oh no, you do not get a say in this. Besides I am getting to you two in a moment." With that she turned her focus back on Neal as Snow went over by David, "Do you also remember what happened next?"

Neal sighed as he said, "I showed you my wanted poster that was at the post office." His stomach dropped at the memory, for this was the start where everything went downhill.

"Well? You gonna tell your dear old papa and our son why his father was on a wanted poster?" Emma asked when there was a brief moment of silence her gaze piercing into his very soul.

Neal looked at father who looked like he was just struck in the face. Then he looked at his son, who also looked like was on the verge of tears. Neal gulped and started to explain, "I was a janitor in Phoenix, at this high-end jewelry place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches. I resisted – twice! The third time, the guy was just asking to get took."

"Bae-" Gold whispered out as he saw his son looking down on the ground. He never wanted this to happen to his son. It was just too much for him. He backed away from the group to try and keep his cool, but was close enough that he could still here the conversation.

Henry watched as now his father slid down the tree and was sitting on the ground. He could tell that his father was very remorseful about what had happened, however he looked at his mother and could tell that she was fuming. He wanted to go over there and stop this senseless interrogation of the past, but he also wanted to know what happened. He wanted the full story, so he stayed put as Neal continued, "So I… I grabbed a couple cases of watches, and I hopped on a train to Portland. The store had insurance. Anyway, I had stashed them in a locker at the train station."  
Emma nodded her head, "Very good. Now tell them the rest of the story as to what I did for you."

Regina watched as the blonde drilled the son of the Dark One. Part of her was really impressed with the attitude and another part was slightly wary. She wondered if it had anything to do with agreeing to rip the boy's heart out the few days prior. She did after all give into darkness at that point…besides mix that with Neverland's magic and the Savior would be doomed to darkness. She looked over at her step-daughter and saw pain in her eyes as she watched with Charming's hand pulled his wife close for comfort and placed another hand on Henry's shoulder. Regina sighed and turned her focus to Hook, who was glaring at the man on the ground. Hook had once told them of his and Baelfire's connection and she was surprised to see the man that Hook had treated like a son, would be giving him a severe death glare.

As soon as Neal started speaking again her attention was once again caught, "I wanted to run to Canada, but you offered to go to the train station to pick the watches up so we could fence them and use the money to get new identifications and start our new lives. I tried to talk you out of it, but you would not hear of it."  
"Why?" Emma asked as she turned away from him almost as if she was disgusted with herself.

"Why what?" Neal asked as he stood up, but kept his distance from her.

"Why did I want to do that for you?" Emma specified. Hook could see some subtle differences in the woman that he had once shared a magical moment with. He could see the dark look of hate and anger mixed with ten years' worth of pain and suffering. It was a look he recognized all too well, since he had worn that look years after his brother's death and another three hundred years after Milah's death. Hook watched Nealfire closely and was disgusted by his performance. The boy…no man…had no honor to him whatsoever. This man did not deserve any sympathy from what he was gathering from the story bit by bit. Then he looked at the crocodile who was standing to the side not even looking at them, but Hook could tell that he was listening.

Just then he heard Nealfire mumbled something, "Louder." Emma demanded harshly as she spun to look at him once more.

"Because you love me." Neal said not looking at her.

"Because I _**loved**_ you!" Emma yelled as she emphasized the word 'loved'. David winced and he now wanted to more than anything impale Neal with his sword. In fact his hand was shaking for his sword…literally shaking. That was when he looked at Henry and saw that his body was shaking, "Twenty thousand dollars Neal," Emma spoke softly that you almost could not hear it, "Twenty thousand dollars."

"I told you what happened that night when we were in New York! August he-" Neal started to once again try and re-explain when Emma cut him off, "I met you by those damn tracks. You were late. I tried to call you, but there was an error. Next thing I know I am being arrested!" She didn't how this happened, but it did. Handcuffs appeared out of a cloud of purple smoke and she strode over to him and pushed him against the tree rather violently and began to handcuff his hands, "I had to feel that metal around my wrists so it is only fair that you get too as well."

Neal tried not to say anything as he was spun back around to face not only her, but everyone else as well, "Phoenix." Emma then whispered as she looked away from him.

"What?" Neal asked as he saw everyone else watching them even more closely.

"I was sent to Phoenix for eleven months because of that. It was there too I found out I was pregnant, the same day I got the keychain and the car."

"But not the money," Neal whispered knowing this part already.

Emma laughed bitterly, "If I had that, then I would have kept our...no wait I am sorry..._**my **_son." She fixed her mistake, because now she was starting to see everything for what it was. A lie; everything she had thought was true about them…about everything in her life…it was nothing but one big huge lie.

"I know Emma, but I sent the twenty thousand along with that to Aug-"

"We are not going to mention the puppet. My point to all of this was your choices! You chose to abandon me! You chose to set me up!"

"I did not set-"

"You called the cops to tip them off! You provided the evidence for that by mentioning that fucking security camera!" Emma was back to yelling once more, "You left me a useless fucking car with half a fucking tank of gas!"

There was a moment of another round of silence. Snow shook her head at the scene and wanted to go over to her daughter, but knew that would not be the best approach. She could only hope that Emma was almost out of steam; however something else was coming to light. Emma was not done with them either. She looked at David and wondered what exactly that meant as Emma began talking again, "Regina had asked me a long time ago why I stayed in Tallahassee for two years. It was the longest I ever stayed in one area. Do you know why?"

Neal shook his head. He could guess, but he had a feeling he would not like the answer, "I was foolishly waiting for you. Hoping beyond hope that you would be there, but you weren't; then ten of oh so happy joyous years later I track the son of the Dark One in New York to find out it is you!" Emma said in a tone that made Neal cringe since it sounded like his father, "Then another oh so happy surprise you are engaged! Moved on! How fucking wonderful!"

"Emma please I meant what I told you! I never stopped loving you! You are my-"

"No! No more! I do not want to hear that I was your true love! I was then you would not have been able to leave me; must less move on with the twisted bitch! Know how I came to that conclusion?!" Before he could even chance to answer Emma said, "Look at what 'True Love' did to Regina when she lost it," Emma motioned to the Queen, "look what it did to your father when Belle lost her memory!" She motioned back to where Gold was standing, "Look what it did to Hook! Each one became bitter, miserable, and unable to move on with their lives! But you just so happened to move on and become engaged."

"So then why the hell where you not able to move on?!" Neal shouted as he tried to release his hands.

Emma's glare was so hard that it could rival with Regina's…perhaps even beat it, "Because I was already 'damaged goods' before you met me and already had no hope of anything. However after I met you I found hope again; and yet when left me you fucked me up, both emotionally and mentally!" Emma yelled, "Because of you I couldn't trust anyone! Not my parents, not my friends, not any other guy, and most of all I could _**NOT**_ trust my own son!"

Emma was panting and everyone was looking at her with wide eyes as she admitted that. Hook looked around and seeing no one moving or making an attempt to move to the blonde, so he took a deep breath and exhaled. Just as he was about to go over to Emma she turned and faced her parents, "Which brings me to you two."

David felt Henry move away from them and he went over to Regina who welcomed him. This was definitely not the reunion he pictured; however he got one story down about his mother's abandonment and now he was going to get another whether he liked it or not, because he was not going to leave, "Emma please we-" Snow started to say.

"No, you know what no. Pan was right. Regina was right. I can probably never forgive you for what you did."

"Emma it was for your best-" David tried to say.

"Do not even finish that statement. I am so sick of hearing what people did that was for my supposed 'best' interest." Emma said dangerously pointing her finger at him, "I have heard nothing, but that same old song ever since I got to your damn town!"

Neal moved away from the group and suddenly he felt his hands become free and looked to see his father was back over with them, "Papa-"

"I know son…I know." Gold said looking at his son with pity.

Hook tried to hide his disgust and looked back at Emma and her parents. Suddenly he saw in the sky multiple dark clouds appear and suddenly a small shiver went down his spine. He did not like where this was headed, "Captain Hook?" He looked at the boy who was being held by Regina.

"Yes lad?" Hook answered softly as he looked at the boy he helped Swan save.

"My mom would necessarily continue thinking she is a lost girl once this is all out in the open right?" Henry asked.

Now three adults were paying attention to them instead of the back and forth match between Emma and her parents as Hook thought about it, "What do you mean?" Gold asked.

"Well I am just thinking that my mom tends to bottle everything up, so if she gets it all out she should be better right?" Henry asked clairifying his question.

Regina looked at him and then shared looks with Neal, Hook, and Gold, "I suppose that could be true…" She trailed off.

"Henry-" Neal started to say. But he didn't know what he wanted to say, almost as if he was afraid that Henry wouldn't forgive him like Emma.

"It's ok Dad." Henry said smiling, "I know."

Neal released a breath just as Snow yelled which caused them to refocus on the mini group, "Do you hear yourself Emma?! This is not you!"  
Emma glared at Snow, "Really? Now all of a sudden you think you know me?! That is a laugh!"

Based on what they were saying about Neverland effecting Emma, he knew this is the angry child showing itself. He was also told about what occurred when him and Hook scouted ahead to search for an entrance to the campsite. He knew that Emma was slowly giving into her darker side, "You cannot give into your dark side. Look what it did to Regina, Gold, and what the hell? Look what it did to Hook!" David stated firmly, "This will not end well for anyone. Not even Henry."

Each person mentioned had a look of insult and pity on their face, insult because they would rather not be in the conversation and pity because they could see Emma giving in to the angry orphan. Henry winced, but yet he did not know why Emma was fuming even more at her parents. He knew that they did not…realization came to him as he thought back to what Emma originally said about his grandparents and Neal not believing her.

"It is because of that bitch that Henry already suffered! Even before he was taken from us! Besides you cannot possibly compare to what I am feeling to what happened with Regina, Gold, or Hook!" Emma yelled back.

"Yes we can, Emma. As soon as we arrived on the island you have been nothing but more distant and short with us and cause of that was the person who caused this is Tamara! She caused Neal to fall through the portal and she kidnapped Henry!" Snow said firmly.

Emma let out a growl, "Well whose fault is that?!"

"Excuse me?!" Snow was aghast, "I am your mother and-"

"NO!" Emma yelled causing Snow to take a step back, "You are not my mother! You are just the woman who gave birth to me!"

Everyone was in shock at her tone. Even Regina could see the pain and tears forming in Snow's eyes as Emma blatantly rejected her. Henry was shaking in her arms and she tried to comfort him, but knew that there was nothing anyone could say to him.

"You will not-" David began to warn her.

"And you!" Emma yelled pointing to David, "Are not my father! Neither of you have any right to be judging me as to what I deem right and wrong!"

"Emma we are trying to help-" Snow's voice was soft as she feels like her heart being torn out as Emma began laughing.

Henry flinch at Emma's laugh as she calmed herself down and began talking, "Trying to help?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! No, if you were then you would not have passed judgment on me when I told you that something was wrong with that bitch!"

Before anyone could object Emma started ranting again and pointed her finger at Snow, "I never once judged you! Not even when you started your affair with David fucking Nolan! Yea sure I told you it wouldn't end well, but no you did not listen to me did you?!"

Snow's mouth was gaping like a goldfish and David had the decency to look ashamed, "Not even when you admitted to the affair. I told you it was your life and that we were all adults! Even when shit hit the fan with the town calling you a home wrecker and David screwing you over, I **never **once cast you aside and just blew you off! In fact I literally worked my fucking ass off to prove your innocence in her disappearance when no one else did! Not even you!" She now pointed at David who flinched.

Hook could tell that this was coming to an end soon, but he could also see the sky darkening with bigger and blacker clouds. In the distance he could hear low rumbles of thunder and he turned and saw just over the ocean there were bolts of lightning. He thought back to Henry's theory and knew that it was incorrect…Emma was just making things worse for herself and for them as well. Just then Pan's words came back to him about how he knows that one of them is going to stay.

"A parent is supposed to be there for the child. A parent is supposed to support the child no matter what. Giving them the BOTD-" Emma was stopped.

"The wha-" David started to ask when Emma viciously cut him off, "Benefit Of The Doubt! Granted I sucked at that, however at least I went along with Henry with the whole Operation Cobra nonsense that turned out to be true!"

Henry flinched. He knew that Emma had not believed him at all, however to actually hear her talk about it so violently was rather hurtful; "You know it is sad when the only person that believed you or had faith in you is an eleven year old," Emma stated in a low voice, "especially when someone like me does not come for help very easily."

Snow looked at Emma and saw the venom in her daughter's eyes. These eyes were not the ones that she had come to know or even the eyes of her position as sheriff, no these eyes must have been worn by her daughter over a number of years of let down and disappointment, "I tried to talk to you, but you both were so busy with the fucking magic beans that you thought it was more important to go take care of them than your own daughter who you claimed that you would always be there for. Yea you guys are certainly going to get the parents of the year award for that one!"

They are all silent as a low roar of thunder echoes around the area. Giving her so-called parent's a final look over she turns and starts to walk away from them, "I am done."

"Emma wait!" Snow yelled. The blonde paused and gave her mother a piercing look as if daring for another confrontation, "I am begging you, please. We are sorry…so sorry," Snow took a step forward, "I lost my daughter once, I refuse to lose her again. You are loved. We love you. You do not have to be alone anymore. I do not want to lose you." She repeats.

Emma went back over and met Snow half way, "Ok one: you loss me the moment you refused to listen. Two is a follow up to your number one: you never had me. Three: where has love ever gotten me? In fact where has 'love' ever gotten any of us? Just more heartache and pain and quite honestly I am sick of it." She spun back around and walked away.

Once she was out of sight she felt a searing pain through her heart and up her left arm as she leans against the tree. Looking at her arm she sees that it is red and inflamed, looking closer she gasps at the scratch marks on it which turned out to form words, "Interesting," She turns to the voice and sees Pan standing there looking smug as he motions to her arm, "I take your paleness is not from the pain, but those words?"

Emma looks back at her arm and indeed they are the major cause. She remembers those words very clearly…so clear in fact it was as if it were yesterday when she wrote them on herself so hard and so often in pen that it started to leave the scratches, "It is list of the families last names that were really bad to me or abandoned me…" Emma gasped out as a shooting pain ran up her arm and hit her heart. She gripped her arm tightly trying to block out the pain.

"Interesting," Pan muttered, "well I assume there are two names that were not there before then as well?"

Emma looked at him and then chanced a look on her arm and saw that he was right. The names that were added was: Cassidy and Nolan…Neal and her parent's last names were indeed on her arm and then Pan waved his hand and the red inflamed scratches turned black so it looked like she had them tattooed on instead of written over and over and over again with pen, "What the hell?!" Emma yelled as another crack of thunder pierced the area and she heard her name being called.

"Let's just say I won that round which is why I asked you the question," Emma looked at him as he said, "Loser had to reveal something to the winner right?"

"So you are not really done then." Emma said as she collapsed against the tree feeling another pain to her heart as she thought more about the games.

Pan smirked, "Not even close. You will be mine Emmy."

Before she could respond he was gone just as Hook entered the area, "Emma!" he yelled. Emma took one look at him as he knelt down beside her, "Lass what happened? You ok?"

"Killian-" Emma gasped out and then there sharp pain and she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Last night's episode…omg! I will definitely be incorporating that somehow in this chapter. And like I said before: I know Charming confessed to being stuck in Neverland cuz he was hurt, since I never made him hurt in this story his truth is going to be different as is going to be Emma's because I needed it to be.

So anyway just a mild head's up: there is mentioning of slight child abuse in this chapter. Not overly graphic, but very slight mentioning. You have been warned. So ready and onward!

**Judgment Day**

After Emma had left them, David and Neal wanted to go after her as well as Henry; but Snow had insisted that it was best to leave her alone. So they went about their business with a heavy heart. However Killian had not been satisfied with this decision and simply made an excuse to gather food to go searching for Emma.

When he was out of earshot of the camp, he started calling for her. Not that he was overly worried or anything, because he knew she could take care of herself; however he knew that something did not feel right. It was when he stopped suddenly that he knew the reason why something was majorly wrong. A loud crack of thunder rang though out the area and once it died down he could hear a voice, "What the hell?!" He heard Emma yell. His heart nearly stopped as he heard another voice.

"Let's just say I won that round which is why I asked you the question. Loser had to reveal something to the winner right?" Pan, Killian growled in his head as he tried to get closer to them. He cursed himself for believing the demon child would just up and end his game.

"So you are not really done then." Killian heard Emma say as he crept closer to them. He didn't want to interrupt, because he knew that would only put them in more danger, however he did see Emma's figure collapse against and he looked like she was in pain. What did he do to her? Killian thought frantically.

Pan smirked, "Not even close. You will be mine Emmy."

Just as the demon child disappeared, Killian knew that Pan saw him and gave him a Cheshire cat grin and Killian bust into the small clearing, "Emma!"

He saw Emma take one look at him as he knelt down beside her and tried to support her head, "Lass what happened? You ok?"

"Killian-" Emma gasped out and then he heard her let out another gasp of pain. Before he could plead with her again he saw her eyes roll back and she passed out in his arms.

"No," Killian said as he was transported to another time and another place, "No, Emma please you cannot do this to me!" He said as he tried to shake her.

He bent down trying to see if she was still breathing and to his major relief, he could feel her breath on his cheek and see the steady rise and fall of her chest. He sat back on his knees to figure out his next move. There were two things he could do; and both of those things ended with him getting hurt at some point.

First thing he thought of was walking back to the camp with an unconscious Emma in his arms and in accompanying with the reactions of a very pissed off Prince and Princess and the ex-boyfriend. Thus the end result for him was very unpleasant and most likely painful. He winced and rubbed his jaw, yes that would be very painful.

The second thought that popped into his head was the same scenario, but different outcome. He imagined carrying said unconscious woman back to the camp, and her waking up still very pissed at her parents and the ex-boyfriend, then turning her rage onto him and…well she would probably curse him out for bringing her back to the very people that she tried to walk away from. Then once that was done, she would probably impale him with her sword and or punch him. He winced as he remembered what she had done to him in that city a few months back.

Killian shook his head unable to decide. Ever since they shared the kiss a few days ago, he has since been determined not to let her down, no matter what. However as he looked at her, he knew that he had to draw the line at some point; but thankfully as he was about ready to make a decision, Emma started to stir. He gradually helped her sit up and propped her against the tree, "Killian?" Emma asked as she placed her hand on her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Aye, it is me." He responded as he watched her closely. Her face was slightly pale, but thankfully she looked relatively ok.

Emma looked at him and then at her surroundings, "What happened?"

"You tell me. I went looking for you despite your mother's insistence to leave you be and I saw you…with…" He trailed off as he saw her once again rub her forehead.

"With…?" Emma asked looking at him. She saw his eyes darken and staring at her arm intently. His face was enraged, and that is when she followed his gaze and saw her arm and she remembered exactly what had happened to her prior to her collapse.

"I will kill him!" Killian yelled as he abruptly stood up and unsheathed his sword, "I will impale him with my sword and skewer him alive!"

"Killian stop!" Emma yelled as she too stood up, but swayed on her feet as he began storming off. However he did not seem to hear her plead until she yelled, "Hook!" Hook paused and looked at her as she began panting. It was as if the energy was taken from her as she said softly, "Please, do not go after him. Just stay with me for now and help me get this off of my arm so we could go back to camp."

Killian looked at her and sheathed his sword and walked back over to her and gently took the branded arm to look at it closer. Closing his eyes after a moment he let go of her arm and said, "I cannot help you get it off lass."

Emma looked at him and then back at her arm, "What? Why?"

"Only you can get it off. That is no ordinary tattoo branding. It is a curse branding, and right now judging by how vivid the coloration is, I'd say you still are holding deep feelings for…well whoever these people are." He motioned to her arm and then lifted up the sleeve of his to show her, "See what I mean?"

Emma could see Milah's name on his arm, but yet it was different than the last time she had seen it. To her the ink looked faded, not at all like a normal tattoo that she originally thought it was. Sighing she sat back down and leaned against the tree as he lowered his sleeve and rejoined her. They sat for a moment not speaking. Killian looked at her and he felt saddened seeing her so broken as she rubbed her arm with the names. Before he could ask she said, "I never thought I would have to see these names again…much less have an additional two on my arm."

He reached over and gently pulled her arm towards him again. He could see six names on her red and inflamed skin and he gently took his hook and she shivered as the cool metal traced over the names, "Who are these people lass?" He asked quietly, "What do they mean?"

Emma did not answer right away and pulled her arm away from Killian. She swallowed and she read the names silently to herself: Warren, Weiss, Harvey, Sanders, Cassidy, and Nolan. Killian just watched her, not too sure if she was going to answer him or not, but yet she sighed and said, "Sometimes getting thrown out is the best thing that can happen. They give you a garbage bag to carry all your stuff, like they're telling you everything you own is garbage. And then you have to go to a new school in clothes that smell like garbage bags. That is how it is in the system. That is how I lived my life. These names…" Emma held up her arm again to show him, "is a list of foster homes that treated me like trash. They are the ones that I will always remember. The first home locked me inside a trunk of a car when I broke a dish. The second home they locked me out of the house when I wasn't home when they wanted me to be…no matter the reason and no matter the weather. The third…"

Emma let out a shaky breath. Killian wanted to tell her to stop, but he found out that he couldn't…he wanted to know what happened and he wanted her help her, "they sent me back when I had gotten into a really bad fight. I ended up breaking a kid's nose and giving the other one two black eyes. It was also over the same family that I had gotten into a fight with Ms. Wilder…the woman that Ben-Pan-mentioned that had the heart attack."

"Emma-" Killian tried to interrupt, but Emma kept on talking, unable to stop the floodgate that just opened, "Sanders…that was the final family I was with and the one that made me runaway. They were the worse of the worse." Emma looked at her other arm and to her surprise she saw a mark…a mark that has not been visible for nearly twelve years. Looking at him she showed him, "What do you think that is?"

Killian looked at her and then at the rather medium sized spot on her arm. He shrugged and said, "Birthmark?"

Emma shook her head, "It is a cigar burn. The bastard took one of his cigars and burned me with it when I accidently spilled paint on the floor of the garage. He would throw me through walls each time I overcooked a meal, he would demean me, pick at me, and just be a goddamn drunken bastard!" Emma yelled, "He would say all sorts of things to the point I just wanted it to end."

Killian reached over and Emma leaned into him as she started to hear the voice in her head, "So one day I had gotten into a fight at school and he was livid. I ran away after I shouted everything I was feeling at him, hit him with his baseball bat, and ran never once looking back."

"It's ok love…its ok. They cannot hurt you." Killian said gently, but Emma did not seem to hear him as she pulled away and stood up. She began to pace as he watched, still sitting and waiting for her to continue.

"After I ran I met Neal and you know what happened." She shrugged, "So after he left I started to do it again. I snuck a pen inside my cell after they released me from the hospital ward and I just wrote his name over and over and over like I had done so many times before." Then her eyes trailed to the final name on her arm and she let out a shaky breath, "This name was added when Pan was here…I guess…I do not know…I guess I had a moment when I mentally added my parents' name on to my list of people that screwed me over."

Killian didn't say anything as he was watching her. She then shook her head and looked at him and asked, "There isn't any other way to-"

"No I am truly sorry lass. I really am, but there isn't." He whispered as he stood up and joined her.

"I cannot let them see this." Emma said motioning to her arm, "I do not want-"

She paused as she was now watching Killian, who took out his flask and grabbed her arm gently with his hook. Then like on top of the bean stalk, Hook uncorks a bottle and pours its contents over Emma's arm. She cringes in pain as the rum burns her irritated skin, "A bloody waste of rum don't you think?" She says as she smiles lightly despite the situation.

"Aye, lass; it seems you like wasting my rum." He says smiling at her as he ties a piece of fabric around Emma's arm.

He holds Emma's arm for a bit longer and then without a warning she grabs on to the collar of his jacket and pulls him in. Her lips are on his, and unlike the first time, which was cautious and steady; this one was fierce and desperate. He returns the kiss in kind: trying to fiercely communicate that she is not alone, and desperate to make her understand that she is needed and wanted.

Her hands move from his collar and into his air just like his hook was supporting her lower back and his good hand was supporting the top half of her body. He then took charge and turned so that Emma was now against the tree and deepened the kiss more by rubbing his tongue along her lips. She allowed him access and their tongues started to dance. Killian rubbed his hand and hook on her waist and she rubbed her hands on his muscular chest.

Sadly though the need for air comes to them and they pull apart just as they hear their names being called from the camp, "I guess we should go back…?" Emma asks as she tangles herself from him.

He lets her go and just says, "Aye, we should." With that he lets her lead the way back to camp, but not before turning around just in time to see a lone tree branch move against the silhouette of Neverland's two moons.

Once they arrive back at camp, Henry throws himself at Emma, "Mom!" He cries as he is hugging her desperately, "Don't leave again. Please do not leave again."

"I am sorry kid, I really am. I have no idea what came over me." She says and then steals a look at her parents and Neal who is standing off to the side.

Snow coughs a bit just as Killian enters the area, "Sorry I couldn't really find anything. It was getting too dark to see."

"It is ok," David says, "Just glad you guys are back. We were starting to get worried when we heard the thunder in the distance."

"Mom what happened to your arm?" Henry asked as Emma pulled away to stand up.

Everyone was looking at the makeshift bandage. Snow was immediately at her daughter's side and before she could grab her arm, Emma pulled it out of reach, "Its fine, I just scratched it on a branch. No big deal."

"No big deal? Emma it could be poisonous or could get infected!" Snow said alarmed, "Just let me-"

"Really it is fine! Killian looked at it and said it just has to heal on its own." Emma said looking toward the pirate for help.

Killian met her eyes and while he wanted to tell the truth to her parents as to what really lay underneath the bandage; he knew that she would have to be the one to do it, "It's true. I took care of it."

"With what? Rum?" Neal snapped going over to Emma, "Babe please let's have a look, we are so close to getting home and-"

Emma's eyes flashed, "And what Neal? You heard him, he took care of it and besides nothing we can do right now. So just leave it alone."

"Perhaps I can help heal it dearie." Gold offered.

"I doubt it." Emma muttered under her breath, but Snow, David, and Henry who stood the closest to her heard as she pulled away from the group. Out loud she said, "Look it is a scratch, nothing life or death related. I say we go to sleep so we can leave bright and early in the morning alright?" Without waiting for another word Emma went over to her area leaving everyone else looking at each other.

-**Snoopykid-**

Once morning came, true to Emma's words they were about ready to leave. They managed to make it to the shore with no other problems other than Snow irritating Emma about her arm. Emma, who once again was deprived of sleep, was about ready to go off again when she caught Hook, Henry, Regina, and Gold's eyes. She knew that they knew something was wrong. Of course Hook knew what was really underneath the wrap, but otherwise the rest of them hadn't a clue, but could tell something was majorly off about her. David and Neal tried their best to stay out of the way of the mother and daughter, however they were finding it hard since Emma was becoming more distant and irritable.

Just as they were ready to go aboard Snow said, "Look Emma I really think-"

Emma finally snapped right then and there, "Tell it to someone who cares already ok?! Tell it to someone who cares, because get this through your thick headed skull: I do not care what you think. I told you I am fine! I do not need your help!"

"Which is it Emmy?" Heads spun to see Pan and an army of the Lost Ones standing behind him.

"He came back for me." Henry gasped as he gripped onto the closest person next to him which was Killian.

"Please I am not here for you. I still have one game to play," Pan said looking at Emma, "so Emma please make a choice, which is it? Do you not want or need your mother's help?"

Emma glared at the boy and once again she was overcome with the sensation of anger as her arm started to burn once more. She took a step forward and turned to look at her parents, mainly her mother as she said, "Both."

Pan nodded, "Alright. Then let us play one final game since we are both at a tie. One to One."

"A tie?" David asked as he recalled last night, "You two only played one game."

Pan looked at Emma and laughed, "Really? She did not tell you about the game before you all went to bed?" He then spotted the wrap, "Aw you are covering up my pity award that I gave you. That is not very nice or being a good sport." He waved his hand and the wrap vanished.

Emma's hand immediately went to cover it, but Pan was at her side in an instant and lifted her arm up so that they could see it and everyone let out a gasp as to what they saw, "Behold, the Savior's past families who…screwed you over right?" Emma ripped her arm away as he continued, "The last two names is Baelfire and your parents right?"

"Shut up and name the game already you filthy bastard." Emma growled out.

Pan looked at her and said, "As you wish." He waved his hands and in a cloud of smoke they found themselves in a cave, "Welcome to Echo Cave."

Everyone looks around and sees Pan right in the middle of the cave with no way to get to the middle. Hook's face pales slightly and he becomes uneasy, "Yes you know already know the rules don't you Captain?" Pan says smiling, "Well go on and explain to the Savior what she must do to get to me."

Everyone looks at Hook and he says without looking at her, "You have to tell a secret, rather a deep dark truth that you do not want anyone knowing."

Emma's face pales as she looks right at Pan, "But that is not all Emmy. Everyone can participate in this game to help you, but your battle must be alone in the end. Either you fight me for your freedom or you remain here with me forever."

"So who wants to go first?" Hook asks looking at them, but no one dare moves a muscle and he decides that it is up to him, "Ok then I will go first." He turns and looks at Emma, "I kissed Emma twice already."

"WHAT?!" Neal, Henry, David, and Snow yelled.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter!" David yelled.

"You trying to do the same thing think like you did to my father?!" Neal shouted, "You screwed me over once and now you are doing it again?!" Gold looked pissed as he recalled the moment that he had seen Milah with the pirate, but then that feeling was crushed as he heard Neal's words…Hook screwed him over one time before?

"Emma-" Snow was about to say when Hook cut her off, "I love her. She gave me something that I have not had in a long time. Hope. Hope for a better future, hope to be a better person…I really love her and Baelfire-" He turned to look at Neal, "I am really sorry for giving you up to Pan. You were like a son to me. We were supposed to go back for you, but your mother was afraid. She really did love you…in fact each time she spoke-"

"No," Neal said furiously, "No more. You are done. It is my turn," He looked at Emma as Hook fell quiet and the bridge began to form a segment, "Emma I really do love you and I am truly sorry for what I did. I never meant to leave you and as for moving on…I loved Tamara too; in fact I think if none of this happened, she could have been the one. I will admit it. That's why I didn't believe you at first. You were right. We really were not true loves as much as I wanted to think it, but I know you do not believe me, however if I would have known about Henry: I would not have left you." Another small segment formed as Neal faced Hook, "You took my mother away from me and I am sorry mate but I cannot forgive you for killing-"

"No Bae," Rumple said placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned him around so father and son was facing each other, "I lied to you before. I am afraid your mother really did leave with Hook on her own accord. I was the one who killed her."

"Papa?" Neal asked looking at his father not quite seeing him, "You-"

"Yes I am sorry son, but this was after the power took me over. I was just so angry and she just left you. She promised she would stay out of respect for you, but she broke it…I am sorry son." He looked down as another part formed and as Neal took Henry and moved the boy away from the pirate and the Dark One in pure disgust. Pan was smiling gleefully at the misery this was causing.

Regina looked at everyone wondering who was going to go next and before she could speak Snow said, "Emma, David I have to say that when we get out of here I want another child."

David who still hadn't gotten over Hook's truth now had whiplash as he looked at his wife, "Snow you want-?"

"Another child?" Emma asked as she felt her heartbreaking. She flashed to a small living room in another time and place. She was three and her 'parents' were explaining about how she had to leave, "Why?"

"I love you I really do, but Emma you are and adult and you said you didn't need me," Snow motioned to Emma's arm which was redder and Emma placed a hand over it, "I am sorry, but it is a truth. I have thought about this since the curse broke. I really want my second chance. David?"

David looked at her and sighed, "Then my truth I want to go home. I want to be in the Enchanted Forest. It is where we belong, what we should have to raise a family in our home. I am sorry, but if we want another kid then I want to go home."

Home? Emma thought frantically as she looked at Pan who was watching her. He didn't say anything or make any movement, but it was as if she could hear him taunting her…how he was right all along and she should stop fighting it. Stop fighting it and just give in.

The bridge was about a little over halfway at this point. The only people who had not gone were Regina, Henry, and Emma. They waited to see who was going next, so Henry looking at the adults stepped forward, "Regina…Emma?" He did not want to call them mom because that would confuse them, but they didn't say anything and instead looked at him, "I love you both, but there was a point where I hated you both as well. I am sorry, but…"He looked at Regina, "You killed Graham and I couldn't forgive you for that. In fact I still haven't. You made me feel like I was crazy my whole life and everyone avoided me because of that."

Then he was shaking as he looked at Emma, "I know you were hurt and I know what happened, but when you lied to me about Dad…I know I said I forgave you, but I was still mad. I am mad at the both of you for fighting and not realizing by keeping me away from one of you are acting like the other." He was crying and said, "I know I said I wanted to go home and I still do, but if things are going to go back to the way they were then I would have rather stay here if things do not change. I am afraid that is going to happen and I am going to wish to be back here."

The bridge was almost formed as the only two that have not gone yet stood in shock silence. Neither of them could picture a life without Henry in it and just looked at one another. Neal grabbed Henry and offered him support as the others stood off to the side as Emma and Regina looked at one another and Regina said, "Alright then my truth is-"

"Wait no more." Emma said as everything that she just heard was finished processing. She un-clipped the sword from her waist and turned to look at Pan who was smiling as he watched, "I am done with this game. I forfeit!"

"What?!" They all yelled as she walked to the edge and tossed the sword into the dark chasm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina yelled pulling Emma away from the edge, "You are not even going to try?!"

Emma looked at Regina, "What's the point? He is just going to continue playing this game until the end of kingdom come as we know it. Besides who the hell is to say he won't just try to get at us again…or Henry, or me?"

"Why Emmy you really think that?" Pan calls over, "Have I ever broken a promise to you before?"

Emma scoffed and looked at him, "Besides promising to take me away from the hell whole we called an orphanage and runaway together no, but I am sick of this game. This is what you wanted right? Me to give into you?"

"Well yes, however there is a matter of your truth Emmy…go ahead and say it. Say it and finish the bridge then we can go on with our lives." Pan called over and then with a smile he waited.

Emma did not move at first and instead looked at Snow, David, and Neal. She then looked at Henry who had tears in his eyes, Gold who looked at her with pity almost as if he knew what she was going through, and then at Regina who backed away from her and stood closer to Henry. Then finally she looked at Killian and was about to speak when he said, "No Emma. Please don't. There are other ways love please do not do this."

Emma shook her head, "No there isn't Killian," taking a deep breath she back away from them and said, "My truth is that I knew," She looked at her parents who looked at her curiously, "I knew you were going to want another child someday. Did I know that it was going to be this soon? No, but then again I had a feeling once you realized how broken and used up I was, I knew you were going to move on to something better."

"Emma no, it's not that-" Snow began to say.

"Emma please honey stop-" David tried to say but Emma held her hand up, "No its ok I understand. I am used to it by now; people throwing me aside once I became too much work to handle. You two deserve the perfect happy family and I hope you get your happy ending." She then sighed with a shaky breath and looked at Regina, "You were right. You deserve to be Henry's true mother. You were there for everything and honestly you gave him everything that I could only have dreamed about." Regina's eyes widened at Emma's words, "I was not his best chance and apparently I still am not his best chance."

"No mom that is not-" Henry started to say but once again Emma held her hand up and said, "I am sorry kid, but it is the truth. I am and never was your best chance. You are everything that I wished a kid to be; handsome, funny, brave, smart, clever…everything that I wasn't or ever will be." She then looked at Neal trying to fight back her tears, "I forgave you Neal…a long time ago…I forgave you. It was just so much easier to hate you than love you, so I used hate as an outlet. Truth is that I really did forgive you."

"Emma please stop talking. Do not let him-" Neal started pleading as he could feel Henry fighting his hold.

Emma shook her head and looked at Gold, "You are still a stupid imp, but you destroyed everyone's happiness for your son. You used me, my parents, Regina, and who knows maybe Cora, but let's face it…you wanted your son…I mean I can't really fault you too much for that." Gold couldn't say anything as he looked at Bae. He really did it for him…he just wanted what was most important to him.

Emma then looked at Hook, "Killian you were right along and I am sorry that it took me this long to realize it, but I love you too. I probably had a connection to you when I held the knife you to your throat, tied you up to a tree, and whistled for the ogres to come eat you." She allowed herself a sad smile.

"Love please," he tried to take a step closer to her, but found that he could not move. He looked to see Pan with his hand out stretched.

"Emma you are wasting time, tell them…tell them the truth as to who you really are." He demanded.

Emma sighed and turned to face Pan as a sudden rush of wind roared through the cave as she said, "My name is Emma Swan. I am a stupid, worthless, no good, roadside trash of an orphan,"

"Emma no!" Snow yelled over the wind that had her daughter's hair whipping around her.

"I am an orphan that was born alone, will remain alone, and die alone. I am nothing to no one." Emma continued in a stronger voice over the wind.

"Mom please don't!" Henry yelled trying to get to her as an invisible force held him back.

Just then the bridge was finished, "Come to me and keep saying what you said. Think about it and relish in it."

Emma looked back to see Killian and Henry fighting against the hold. Turning away from them she began to cross the bridge, "I am nothing. I am only an orphan. No one wanted me then and no one wants me now." Her mind began blocking out every emotion other than the loneliness and emptiness that started to engulf her.

Once she reached the other side Pan said, "Now Emmy, what are you?"

Emma looked at him and said, "I am the Lost Girl of Neverland."

"Checkmate." Pan said and waved his hand and in a cloud of purple smoke the individuals vanished from the cave leaving Emma with him.

They landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger with a thud. The sky was dark and menacing as the waves and winds roared around them. Thinking quickly Hook ran to the wheel and began yelling orders to get the boy below deck, however without warning a vortex in the waters opened and before he could yell out a warning he lost control of the ship and it slipped right through the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Judgment Day**

Snow was panting heavily as the ship emerged from the water. Looking around she then began to hyperventilate, "No, no, no, no, no!" She cried as she saw the town coming into view in all its glory as the sun was creeping over the horizon.

She looked up to see Killian standing in shock with his hands clutching the wheel. Before Charming or anyone could say anything, she ran up to him and spun him around, "Get us back there! We have to go back for Emma!"

Killian swallowed hard as he stared into the frantic and wild eyes of a devastated mother…**her** eyes, he thought as he swallowed once again, "I am sorry, but-"

"NO!" Snow yelled as now Charming ran up to her, leaving Henry in Neal's arms as everyone else did not dare to move or say anything. He tried to pull Snow off of Hook as she continued to shout, "You traveled to other realms! You know how to get back there! If you love her at all you will get us back there!"

Hook now loss all control as he shouted back, "If I love her?! What about you?! Your secret about wanting another child is what drove her to that!" He was panting as now Snow stopped struggling in Charming's grip as he said in an even more softer voice, "Besides I have nothing to send us back."

Snow shook her head trying to drown out her own voice that was agreeing with Hook about wanting another child and suddenly looked at her step-mother and the Dark One, "What about you two?!" She called down to them as they looked at her, "You mean to tell me that the two most powerful people here have nothing to help us?!"

Regina glared at the woman, "What makes you think we have anything?"

"Well you are the Evil Queen who enacted a curse that the Dark One," Snow motioned to Gold, "created to jump realms? Surely you have something of use to us!" Snow shouted as she stormed on to the main deck.

Gold sighed as he walked over to Snow, "There is no way," he then motioned to Neal, "I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son and like I told you when we began this journey; there's no way in this world without a portal."

"So that's it?" Everyone turned to look at Henry as he pulled away from his father, "She's gone forever?"

No one spoke as Hook went back to the wheel and started to dock the ship into Storybrooke's harbor.

**-Snoopykid-**

She didn't know how much time passed since she made the sacrifice to stay in Neverland; at first however no matter what Pan said or done to her, she knew that it was worth it. As long as her family managed to get their happy ending, that was all that mattered. The crying at night had become a mere dull humming in her ears, Pan had made her fight with the Lost Ones as part of their games, he then played an enchanted flute that made her lose herself in the mixed of the Boys' tribal dances, anything to make her forget about them…but she refused…at first.

At first she refused to forget. She refused to forget any of them…they made her who she was and will always be. Although, if Emma was being honest with herself, even though as time stood still on the island her mind was starting to become hazy. The more time she spent with them, the more it seemed as if nothing mattered. She made her choice, just as they had made theirs. Looking into dull fire and at the sleeping forms of the boys, she flashed to the orphanage where she spent the majority of her years, "You ok Lost Girl?"

Emma did not face him as he sat down next to her, "Fine; completely fine."

"You Emmy are still a bad liar, even after all this time," Pan paused and then motioned to her arm, "it doesn't look as red as it once did."

Emma looked at her arm and indeed he was right. She didn't know whether it was because she had truly accepted what she was or if it was because of something else, "It wouldn't have been irritated to begin with if-"

"You know why I did that Emma," Peter said cutting her off, "it was so you could accept that this is where you truly belonged."

Emma did not respond as he stood up, "It will get better with time…but you better get some sleep. You are going to need it."

Emma watched him walk away from her. Once Upon a Time, this demon-child used to be her friend…her brother. He would always look out for her, he helped her deal with the fact that she was not wanted by her parents when she was three. Looking back into the fire, she recalled the game they used to play…after she had outgrown the story of Snow White it was Ben that introduced her to the story about Peter Pan. He would read it to her and she had instantly become hooked on it. In fact they often acted out the story, shaking her head and whipping a stray tear she got up and went over to her sleeping area and laid back as the feeling of abandonment and loss was once again starting to take hold.

**-Snoopykid-**

Killian has never felt like this…not in over three hundred years. He had locked himself up in his cabin once Gold and Regina had given up on finding a way back to Neverland. There was nothing they could do. The Hatter's hat had been destroyed by King George, all the beans were destroyed, even the fairies had no idea how to help, and Gold was right about creating a spell. It had taken him over a lifetime to achieve that ability to cross worlds, and a lifetime was something that they did not have.

So after hearing that he locked himself up in his cabin and began drinking. Henry had tried stopping by a few times, pleading with him to keep believing, but after a few times Henry had stopped coming by. Neal had also been to see him a few times, just to talk and offer some kind of support, but he too gave up. David as well tried to offer some kind of hope; that they would still look at every possible angle; but Killian had finally blew up at the prince. Now everyone just left him alone…alone…just like he always had been. Killian got up shakily to his feet and paced. If only there was something!

"_I love you_," she had said to him. She admitted it…she bloody admitted! Why?! He was suddenly angry as he paced some more as a haze of anger made its way into his drunken stupor.

Then his mind flashed to the kisses that they shared, the talks they had, the beanstalk, everything that they had been through leading up to the moment in the cave. He angrily threw his head back determined to chug the rest of the flask, but came up empty. Tears stung in his eyes, "BLOODY HELL!" He yelled in a rage and he threw the flask against the wall of book causing them to fall to the floor.

Killian shook his head and was about just leave them there when an open book caught his eye. Gently going over to it, he gingerly picked the tattered book up and gasped. It was Milah's art book, he realized. He had not looked at this since her passing; swallowing a lump in his throat, he recalled that she too had said that she loved him before she died in his arms. Looking at his arm he saw that her name had vanished into a mere faded outline. Shaking his head he turned the page and saw a very familiar sketch and underneath he rubbed his hand over the description...

The more he read he suddenly began to feel something he had yet to feel in the past several weeks…not since the Crocodile and the Queen said there was nothing they could do! He turned the page and his heartbeat quickened…it was a drawing of his ship and it was being lifted out of the water...

He suddenly jumped up, "Bloody hell that is it!" He exclaimed to himself out loud and he was out of his cabin and off the ship with the book in his hand running into town.

Once he got there he saw just who he was looking for, "LAD! Henry!" Hook called.

The boy who had been caught up in his depressing thoughts spun to see Captain Hook running toward him. Before he could say anything the pirate knelt down and placed his hook on his shoulder, "I know lad! I know how to save your mother!"

"What?!" Henry exclaimed not really daring to believe it, but seeing the light in Killian's eyes he felt himself getting excited, "You do?!"

"Aye lad! Yes!" Killian shouted causing the people on the street to look at the two of them, "I know how to get back to Neverland!"

Just then another voice joined them, "Hook? Henry?" They turned to see David jogging over to them. He noticed their smiles, "What is it? What happened?"

"I know how to get back to Emma!" Hook said quickly that David almost didn't understand him, but before he could ask Killian held up the book and tapped the tattered black cover, "Our answer lies in here. Meet me at the Crocodile's shop in an hour with Bae, Snow, and Regina. There is just something and someone I need to get!" Without waiting for a response Killian took off running.

-**Snoopykid-**

"Good form!" Pan called as Emma was surrounded by the fallen lost boys around her, "Brilliant form!" He was clapping and Emma was panting as she looked toward him.

Emma smirked, "Really? How about facing me yourself, remember just like we used to?"

Pan looked at her. Since she has been here with him, she has changed…physically she was younger, not as young when he last saw her, but she was definitely in her middle teens. He smirked and bowed, "As you wish. Shall I be the boy who never grows up and you be the famous lost girl?"

Emma smirked as she pointed her sword at him, "Actually I think I recall being a pirate."

Pan smirked as he said, "Yes that is right. You liked the pirates. Never wanted to be a part of my crew did you?" He readied his stance and then they began their playful bout.

He admired at how much she had improved in both technique and speed. He was also aware of her using her magic as well; but she still wasn't good enough…no not just yet. It one swift movement he disarmed her, "I win."

Emma looked at him with defiance as he allowed her to pick up her sword, "Again." She said and readied herself.

Pan shook his head, "No. Not right now, besides we have to celebrate." He placed the sword down and got out the flute.

"Why?" Emma asked curiously as the boys started cheering around her and readying their instruments.

Pan looked at her and said, "Because of you Emmy! You are truly home where you belong!"

The boys cheered and Pan waved his hands and Felix came over with half of coconut that was filled with liquid. Pan suddenly said, "To Emmy!"

"To Emmy!" They all said and then they all threw their heads back.

Emma was about to comment something to him when he immediately started blowing into the flute. All movement stopped for a brief moment as his fingers and breath ghosted across the pipes, an upbeat melody drifting through the clearing. Pan grinned he saw her acknowledgement of the haunting notes. As his music spread, the boys began to dance fervently around the smoking fire. With their faces streaked with berry juice and wooden beads and feathers knotted in their overgrown hair, they looked the role of wild savages.

Other boys picked up their own musical instruments - shakers made from seeds in hollow gourds or animal tendons stretched tautly over empty shells. Coupled with Pan's flute, a lively tune thrummed throughout the camp. Pan looked up again at Emma who was smiling as she watched the boys (no, her family) dance around the fire. Then one of the other boys came over to her and started pulling on her arm to lead her into a dance.

Felix sat down next to his leader and said, "So when exactly-"

"In time," Pan said stopping the melody, but the rest of them never noticed as they kept pace with the wild tune with their own instruments. He was watching his lost girl closely and for the first time he too was back with her at the orphanage, "she still remembers somewhere deep down."

"How do you know? It looks like she has forgotten them already." Felix said motioning to Emma as she was being passed from boy to boy laughing and looking free, "It's been weeks, close to a month and a half."

"Because I can; I still see the way she looks at the boys. She gets that look in her eye...no," Pan said shaking his head, "she is still not ready yet." Felix nodded and got up as Pan started to replay his flute, this time at a quicker pace. Following suite the boys with the instruments as quickened the pace. Peter kept watching Emma and he smiled internally, soon. He thought, she will fully become his soon.

A couple miles away on the island, a man sits in a tent looking at an image that the fire is projecting to him. He sees the children performing their celebration ritual and among those children he sees the Hope is among them. He knows that he must act before she becomes too lost, "It is time." He whispers and with that the fire is extinguished with a wave of his hand.


End file.
